Confusion
by RebeccaGleek
Summary: Kurt is at Dalton with Blaine. Will they become more then friends.Will people get in the way.What will happen to them both.   Klaine story with my own character added in.
1. New school new problems

"Don't worry dad I'll be fine" for the hundredth time Kurt was hugging his dad telling him to leave. "OW" a loud bang and Finn's voiced echoed through Kurt's new dorm room "Finn please be careful", Finn grunted something about Kurt owning to many clothes. Kurt hugged both of them once more and ushered them out the door with a smile, good bye and promise to see them next weekend.

As soon as the door was closed Kurt let out a sigh of relief he was finally safe in Dalton Academy, sure he would miss New Directions a whole lot but Kurt needed to feel safe. Dalton didn't seem that bad sure it was dated back to the 20s and he would need to wear a uniform all day but they still had a Glee club who were like "rock stars" and a certain Blaine Anderson also happened to be in these hollowed halls.

Kurt gracefully began to unpack his clothes taken his time not to damage or ruin any of them. While he did this his mind began to wonder. What were his classes going to be like? Is it really possible to go to a school with no bullying? Kurt was quickly dragged from his thought when a sharp knock hit off his dorm door. With a sigh but smile Kurt opened the door to find Blaine, Wes and David along with two others smiling at him

"Hey guys" kurt smiled

"Hey you" Blaine beamed and began to walk in the room followed by the others.

"Kurt you know Wed and David"

Kurt nodded and smiled. He gave a questioning look at Blaine and the two other random boys he had never met before.

Blaine just laughed "These two are Jeff and Nick"

They both greeted kurt with harmless smiles and just as kurt was about to say something, Jeff began to tell him how they were both in the warblers with the others. Wes soon interrupted.

"Kurt? You do realise you will be wearing your uniform what's with all these clothes?" Glancing at the bed Blaine smirked.

"What! Life is a catwalk and I take every moment to look my best" kurt replied with a half joke tone

The conversation began quickly between the six boys talking about classes and Kurt's other school and New Directions with each of them helping Kurt unpack.

About 2 hours later they were finished and heading out of Kurt's room. "Hey kurt movie night in the commons" Wes shouted back before leaving. This was a regular Friday night event.

Blaine saw the pondering look across Kurt's face and quickly added "Please come It will be fun plus you can meet the rest of the guys"

Wes, David, Jeff and Nick all left shaking there heads muttering things about Blaine being a love sick puppy and making a move. Kurt not catching on turned back to a glaring Blaine.

"I guess I could join. What time?" "7" shouted Nick

"Great see you then"

The others left and just as kurt closed his door blaine burst at the others "What the hell why did you say that"

"Hey man, calm he clearly likes you just go for it I swear if we have to deal with you being all love sick I'm going to tell Kurt my self"

Blaine stopped mid step "You wouldn't" The rest looked at each other with matching smiles then continued quickly down the halls.

* * *

><p>6:30 Kurt just finished fixing his hair he was wearing black skinnies with a simple yet very Kurt like sweater when a knock much like before drilled at his door. Kurt quickly opened the door, Blaine was stood there in VERY fitting jeans and a simple t-shirt. Kurt's eyes roomed his body but was dragged all to quickly up to meet Blaine eyes when he greeted Kurt.<p>

"Ready to go" Blaine asked while giving Kurt a look over.

Nodding Kurt stepped out his room and turned to lock it. Blains eyes nearly popped out his head Kurt's ass looked damn fine!

"Blaine? Blaine!"

"huh?"

"You okay? You spaced out a few seconds there"

"Err yeh..fine sorry lets go"

Blaine leading the way to the common room repeated in his head "Kurt Hummel you will be the death of me"

* * *

><p>The movie didn't last long. Questions soon began to be thrown at Kurt.<p>

"Can you sing? Will you join Warblers? What's your family like? How many toes do you have?"

Kurt looked confused and a little scared "Guys back off Kurt he isn't use to our…..weirdness"

Kurt thanked Blaine while also thinking that he sounded like Mr Schue he turned to the others "How about we play truth or dare that way I get to know about you and you get to know about me"

Many "yes's" filled the room and one boy ran to the kitchen for a bottle.

Blaine looked slightly troubled, his crush on Kurt was obvious (Except to Kurt) so would they mention it. Kurt was suddenly pulling him up over to a now forming circle. With a smile and a squeeze of his hand Blaine walked with him.

Many dares and questions were soon asked starting with Jeff daring another boy Kurt hadn't really met to eat something that looked to gross for words and Wes asking David something about sexual experiences. Blaine and Kurt both stayed quiet until Nick spun the bottle and it landed on Kurt.

"Truth or dare" he asked with a wicked smile.

_Okay Kurt think about this truth could be something about your life or friends or….maybe Blaine, but dare could be to do something creepy ahh okay err. _"Truth". Nicks expression sunk he really had hoped Kurt would choose dare, he wanted him and Blaine to get a move on and had really hoped a dare to kiss him might work. Nether the less he soon thought of a question. "Okay tell us 3 things no one here not even Blaine knows about you."

Kurt sighed in relief _thank god_ he thought "hmm okay well last year I dated a kissed a girl to connect with my dad. I was on the football team and won the only game for them last season and hmmm I was also a cheerleader last year."

Every boy was silent and Blaine's mind began to race _cheerleader I bet he would look hot in that uniform…ohh god Blaine stop being a creep! What about this girl I shouldn't be jealous of a girl he's gay!_

His thoughts were interrupted but the others asking Kurt questions.

"Girl I thought you were gay?"

"Cheerleading why?"

"Football your so small"

Kurt just laughed " I am gay but my dad kept spending time with my now step brother and I got jealous so I acted straight, no big deal and the cheer coach is kind of evil but needed me and my friend to sing for a competition and yes football my dad didn't know I was gay at the time and I ended up on the team as the kicker to hid it from him."

The others were lost they couldn't take all this in they just stared. Wes was first to break the silence noticing Blaine's blush he spoke up "Thinking about cheerleading their Blaine"

Blaine's face burned red as Kurt turned to him being a little red also, Kurt just laughed.

The others slowly began to laugh but Kurt cut in "I'm going to head back I'm really tired after the move. See you guys tomorrow"

Blaine got up along with Kurt "I will walk you back. Bye guys"

* * *

><p>"So see you tomorrow". They reached Kurt's room after making plans to meet tomorrow at 8 for breakfast. "Sure" they went to hug just like they always do but once they let go Blaine kept looking at Kurt's lips he wanted to tell Kurt everything, anything about how he felt. Kurt didn't notice the glances and turned to unlock his door when Blaine grabbed his wrist.<p>

"Kurt I…I wanted to-"

"Well isn't this touching" a sinister bitter voice made both boys look up to be faced with a tall blonde hair boy.

Kurt looked confused and turned to Blaine too sees hurt affection and guilt cross his friends face. Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable in-between them both by the way there were looking at each other.

"Kyle" the new boy reached out a hand to Kurt "I'm Kyle he repeated." Kurt took his hand with caution "Kurt" he replied with a simple smile.

"And Blaine how have you been? It's been ages, 3 weeks I think since I last saw you."

Blaine grumbled something about showing up for warblers would solve that but was soon interrupted by Kurt's questions towards Kyle.

"I'm sorry who are you? Err wait that sounded mean. Are you in the warblers" Kurt asked with a little interest.

Kyle laughed "yes I am and I'm Blaine's boyfriend"

Kurt's breath hitched at that point and his heart broke on the last word. He wanted to crumple to his knees right then as a million question flew through his mind. Why didn't Blaine mention him? So Blaine must not like me! What's he go I don't?

Blaine came out of his shocked state pretty quickly practically screaming "EX! You are my ex boyfriend"

With a faked pained voice Kyle quickly mentions "ahh yes you broke me heart"

Blaine began to get really annoyed "ME! I broke your heart? You did one hell of a job on mine!"

Wed and David soon appeared upon hearing the shouting look at the boys in front of them Kyle look like a smug idiot, while Blaine looked angry and hurt, and thrown between then was a confused looking Kurt.

"Kyle! don't you think you should go now" Wes warned

Kyle smiled and tuned to Kurt "it was lovely to meet you Kurt" and with that he kissed Kurt's hand. Kurt flushed bight pink.

Blaine began to get annoyed again but Kyle soon left followed by Blaine stomping in the other direction

"Blai-"

"Don't" argued Wes.,

Kurt knew something was wrong the emotions on all four boys alone told him that much. Kurt decided he couldn't do anything right now and left into his room bidding goodnight to Wes and David.

* * *

><p>Kyle felt good he never felt this good before, it was a thrill and he couldn't wait for more. With a smug smile he began to think about the last few minutes "ahh Blaine when will you learn" with that Kyle went to bed hoping tomorrow would be just as fun.<p> 


	2. Phone Call

**Sorry it took me a while for this chapter i have Exams atm :/ **

**Anyway enjoy it i hope its okay please review if you have time :D**

**Thanks for reading it **

**I don't own anything to do with Glee!**

* * *

><p>5:30AM!<p>

Kurt couldn't believe he was up this early on a Saturday for no reason. The events the night before seemed to disrupt his sleeping. All he could think about was Blaine and his ex.

Kurt got up and headed to the bath room to shower , while he continued to think why Blaine never mentioned he had a boyfriend before and what exactly did he do to "break" his heart. With a sigh he stepped out the shower fixed his hair and went to pick the days clothes.

It took him all of 10 minutes to pick and outfit and it 6:30 he was extremely board. Blaine had arranged to meet for breakfast at 8 so to kill time Kurt decided to wonder round the grounds.

* * *

><p>Very quickly he got lost and decided the best thing to do was to find someone to help, his process of looking was interrupted by a text for Mercedes<p>

"**Hey Boo, how's Dalton I'm going to miss you 3 plans next weekend?"**

Kurt smiled to him self it was hard leaving but he was glad his friends weren't mad especially Mercedes. He typed a quick replay telling her Daltons different and he has no plans, suggesting shopping and a movie.

Slipping his phone back in his tight jeans he heard voices. Great someone to help me out this maze. Quickly rounding a corner toward the voices he stopped suddenly.

Kyle.

Like his eye were trained Kyle spotted Kurt very quickly

"KURT!" quickly making his way over he began talking extremely quickly "Hey what you doing in this part of the dorms? Anyway sorry about last night maybe I could make up for it over dinner some time." winking at him Kurt felt very uncomfortable. Sure Kyle was good looking he had captivating features but Kurt was reminded of Blaine's comment last night _"You broke my heart."_

"Kurt hello?" Kyle

waved a hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Oh, hey sorry err yeh I'm kinda lost" Kurt replied with a small smile.

"Oh your dorm room should be back that way, see you around."

Before Kurt has time to processes what just happened he was left alone.

* * *

><p>Only moments after walking back in to his room his door was knocked.<p>

Kurt smiled to him self of course Blaine would be exactly on time. Opening his door they greeted each other and headed towards to food hall.

Filling the silence Blaine decided to start talking" Sorry about last night" he began with an unsure look towards Kurt.

"Don't worry about it you don't have to mention everything in you life to me."

"I..I know I just, oh look were here go get us a table and I will get the food what would you like" With a confused look Kurt just laughed "Coffee and some fruit thing please" Before Blaine had a chance to tell Kurt that was far too little food he was off to find a table .

Kurt found an empty table soon enough and was joined by Wes, David, Nick and Jeff before he even sat down.

"Morning Kurt" they all said together with stupidly large smiles.

"Morning guys"

Jeff and nick soon began talking about a game one of them had just completed and Kurt zoned out till Wes started nudging him.

"You not eating Kurt?"

"Yeh Blaine is getting me mine" he replied quickly.

Wes shared a look with David before turning back to Kurt

"whatever, anyway your audition for the Warblers is on Monday, is that okay?"

"Yeh that would be great thanks guys"

"Don't thank us" Jeff mentioned "It was Blaine who begged us to let you join"

Kurt turned slightly red at that comment but was glad they didn't take it any further.

Blaine soon joined them and as they ate they told Kurt about teachers to watch out for and other things like curfew.

"8pm on a weekday really?"

"Well you just need to be in the grounds there is no lights out or anything" Kurt just nodded in response.

"So Kurt what you got planned today" asked a far too happy David.

"Ohh well I-"

Suddenly cut of my his ring tone the 5 boys stared at him.

Nick began to laugh "Say a little Prayer for you, really Kurt?"

"Hey its an assigned ring tone"

"Sure"

Not taking anymore notice of the boys he picked up his phone

"Quinn?"

The others could only hear one part of the conversation so were slightly confused when Kurt blushed

"Yeh I still have it why?"

Silence past while the girl on the phone explained something to Kurt.

"Sure I guess, what time?"

"Okay bye"

Kurt put his phone anyway a turned back to the others

"Looks like I do have plans. I have to go but I will check in with you later"

They all looked at one another still very confused when Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt what-"

"I will text you later okay"

Smiling at them all Kurt ran off with no other explanation.

"That was strange, Blaine what-"

"I don't know"

Wes watched everyone as they began to think and smirked.

"Well…lets follow and find out!"

Before anyone protested Wes was dragging them towards his car making sure not to be seen by Kurt and began to follow his black navigator.


	3. Steakout

"30 minutes Wes! We have been sitting here and I m starving!" "David! Shut up we need to know what out little spy is up to"

Blaine couldn t believe this, after Kurt left they (more like Wes) decided to follow him and since stopping outside a nice little house in lima all they have done is speculate.

"Guys maybe we should give up!" "Don t lie to me here Blaine you want to know just as much as I do what your boy toy is up to, I mean he could be in there getting it on with another guy."

"Okay first of all boy toy really? Were not even dating." Everyone excluding Jeff who was playing angry birds gave him a look. "And when he answered his phone he said Quinn! Quinns a girls name"

Just as Wes was about to make a comment about Kurt getting it on with a girl Blaine s phone started to ring.

"Guys! Its Kurt what if he knows? What should I do?"

"God chill and answer it" replied Jeff who just completed a level. "And put it on speaker added Nick."

Doing so Blaine tried to remain calm He doesn t know you followed him he repeated to himself. "H..Hello?" no answer.  
>"Kurt?" Nothing but mixed voices could be heard.<p>

David gave the lack of response a thought maybe he pocket phoned you?

Wes suddenly grabbed the phone.  
>"Dude, what the hell!"<p>

"Chill Blaine I m turning the volume up, what better way to know what hes doing." with excitement he sat the phone between them all and listened.

"Quinn are you sure?" They all shared a look, that was defiantly Kurt but who was hell was this Quinn.

A sarcastic tone then came from the other end "Kurt just do it so I can get my breadstick on." A faint laugh was heard followed by silence then after about to minutes clapping was heard.

"Well done now we will run through it all together then you can go."  
>"okay" replied a breathless Kurt.<p>

After a few more minutes of no talking Kurt must have picked up his phone because his voice grew. Noticing this David quickly ended the call.

All the boys shared a look before Wes spoke up. Anyone got a clue what just happened

No one said anything the silence was only broke by laughter coming from the house Kurt walked into. All boys quickly turned to see three cheerleaders walk out.

"Hot!" shouted Nick, they all started to laugh except for Blaine who was began to think.  
>Cheerleaders plus Kurt Blaine suddenly realised what was going on but before he could mention anything, out walked Kurt head to toe in a red and white uniform.<p>

"Guys"? They were all still idolising the girls and made some sound of acknowledgment when Blaine blurted out "GUYS KURTS IN A UNIFORM LIKE THE GIRLS"!

They all suddenly whipped there eyes towards Kurt.  
>".God"<p>

Wes immediately began laughing when he turned back to Blaine who quickly began to defend his friend saying male cheerleaders are very common.

I m not laughing at Kurt! I m laughing at you, you have gone bright red.

More laughter filled the car but Jeff soon came to a realisation.  
>"Hey guys Kurt is heading back to Dalton"<p>

"Yeh?" laughed out David "Well shouldn t we get back before Kurt knows we followed him"

"Oh god damn it!" Cried Wes as he raced towards Dalton. All the while Blaine kept thinking of Kurt in his tight uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Heyy, i tried to put this up last night but it was being a fail. anyway i know its short i will make up for it next time (: im in the middle of writing the 4th chapter should be up tomorrow or Thursday okay im off for an exam please review and thanks so much to the people who have reviewed or favorited this :D xxx<strong>


	4. Safe in your arms

Sunday seemed uneventful. Kurt felt he had done something wrong to the other guys. As soon as he go back Kurt ran to his room to change out his uniform, sure some of the guys knew he was a cheerleader in the past but he still felt people would judge him for being a male cheerleader.

After changing he found Blaine and the others all in the common room looking out of breath. They hardly spoke and Blaine wouldn't look him in the eye.

All he kept thinking was "What did I do? Oh god what did I do to Blaine?"

As Kurt left his room he decided going to Blaine's that morning would be a bad idea sure he would have loved to see Blaine but he doubted Blaine would even open the door to him.

Pushing all thoughts aside Kurt found his was to the lunch hall very quickly. As he go his breakfast he spotted Nick waving him over to the table currently occupied by his friends except Blaine.

Just before he got to the table someone walked right into him. Mumbling an apology Kurt looked up to see Kyle who seemed way to happy. "Kurt hey!" he greeted with enthusiasm but Kurt was not in the mood and replied with a cold "Hi."

"Wow what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" snapped Kurt way to quickly. He was still really annoyed that his friends ignored him yesterday.

"Sure….well in that case I will pick you up for dinner tonight at 8 meet you at your room."

"What wait I-"

"Wear something nice, for a first date you should try make and impression" with a smug look he ran off leaving a very confused Kurt standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall.

After making his was towards the table his friends immediately started questioning him "What did that jackass want!"

"Oh emm well…"

Wes cut him off "Kurt stay away from him"

"Well I kinda cant"

"Oh god you have a crush on him why Kurt why?" moaned David

"Who? Wait! What the hell I don't have a crush on him he just asked me out tonight well more like didn't give me a chance to answer."

"Don't go Kurt seriously after what he did to Blaine.." Wes trailed off but before Kurt could ask what he did exactly Blaine walked up to the table food in hand and sat right next to Kurt.

"Hey guys what we talking about?" they all shot Kurt a look that simply said tell him. When Kurt gave no response Jeff decided to mention it

"Well Kurt was just-Ouch!" he was cut off by Kurt kicking him under the table Blaine looked confused so Kurt finished Jeff's sentence.

"-Wondering why you were all ignoring me yesterday?"

They all looked away not meeting his eyes and when Kurt looked at Blaine he noticed his crush had a faint blush appearing across his face.

Just as Kurt was about to ask he met Kyle's eyes for across the hall he wasn't that far away and Kurt understood when Kyle mouthed Tonight to him and threw him a wink.

"Guys I gotta go be back in a few minutes" with that he quickly left following Kyle.

Blaine didn't watch him go but David did and as his eyes followed Kurt he noticed his determined look on his face and his quickness to follow Kyle out the room. He muttered under his breath about it not ending well when Blaine met his eyes.

"What?" David just got up and glanced at the others "just come with me all of you." with that they slowly followed Kurt (Again) towards the common room.

* * *

><p>The common room was empty when Kurt walked in apart from Kyle sitting with a book. Kurt let out a shaky breath and walked up to Kyle.<p>

"Kyle?" he met the boys eyes and watch as his expression grew into a smile.

"Hey couldn't wait for tonight I take it" once again he winked at Kurt and Kurt began to feel uncomfortable.

"About tonight I'm flattered but I don't really want to"

With Kurt's shaky words Kyle jumped up "WHAT!"

Kurt began to feel a lot more nervous and swore he could hear faint talking.

"I…I...its just I don't want to go out the night before my first school day here and I-" he was cut of by Kyle grabbing his wrist and pushing against a wall.

"Like hell that's it! I bet Blaine or the others told you something!"

"No they didn't I just.."

Kyle smirked suddenly realising the power he had over Kurt leaning closer towards Kurt he had a evil glare in his eye as he muttered his next words

"Well maybe this will change your mind"

In an instant Kyle pinned Kurt's hands at the side on the wall and crashed his lips against Kurt's. With a quick gasp Kurt let out Kyle had enough time to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

No! Not again! Not again is all Kurt thought as a single tear fell from his eye and down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Blaine was making his was towards the common room with the others very quickly. After David filled Blaine in on the morning conversation between Kyle and Kurt, Blaine began getting very worried.<p>

They walked towards the common room very quietly hoping not to be heard when they suddenly realised no one was talking. They carefully opened the door they stared at the sight in front of them.

Blaine felt pain fill his heart and all he could think was "of cousce Kurt would like Kyle he is attractive why did I ever think he would like me"

He was dragged from this thoughts as he took in the situation. Kurt's hands were either side of him being gripped tightly by Kyle and one tear was falling down his cheek.

The others couldn't move until Blaine practically screamed "KYLE!"

Kyle didn't move back right away but once he did he simply smiled at Kurt sweetly and said "See you around"

With that he left. As much as Wes, David and the others wanted to follow him and beat him up they knew they couldn't the whole no bullying policy was a pain sometimes.

Kurt couldn't meet anyone's eye he simply slide down to the floor a wrapped his arms around him self and began to cry.

Blaine quickly moved to him and wrapped his arms around him. The others wanted to but they weren't as close to Kurt as Blaine was and a concerning look from Blaine told them to leave.

Once they left it was only Kurt and Blaine and only the cries from Kurt filled the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine voice was wrapped with concern

With no response Blaine picked Kurt up in his arms in a bridle carry and carried him towards his own room. Kurt didn't protest he just gripped hard onto blain's shirts and even though he was crying his heart out he felt very safe in Blaine's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 4 thoughts review please :D Thanks so much for the reviews i have already gotten and all of you who have read this.<strong>

**Special thanks to bethanycriss for wishing me luck on my exam i did pretty good i think but i need to sleep because its 20 to 12 and i have 4 french exams in the morning haha im on a break for 19 days and finish at 12 tomorrow so i will wright for you all as soon as i get in thanks again for all the reviews love you all :D xxx**

**I guess i will just end with good night :D**


	5. Opening up

**Disclaimer: I don't own any lyrics used or anything to do with Glee. If i did Chris would be shirtless every episode and a Klaine kissed would be screened at least every second episode ;P anyway enjoy x **

* * *

><p>Upon reaching Blaine's room, they sat on his bed with Kurt still in his arms. After what felt like hours Kurt stopped crying and silence fell on the room.<p>

"Sor….Sorry" Kurt's voice wash shy and broken and it made Blaine's heart ace. In response he just held Kurt tighter.

"Don't be sorry Kurt. I'm sorry, I should have told you about Kyle and the face he doesn't take others feelings into account"

Kurt sat there for the longest time not commenting, all while thinking about the pain laced in Blaine's voice when he spoke. Eventually Kurt replied "Will you…. Will you tell me what….what he did to you"

Kurt adjusted him self so he was now looking deep in to Blaine's pained filled eyes. Blaine just looked back at him and his appearance made he heart break. Kurt's once bright blue happy eyes were now dull and tired.

"Sure Kurt" with a small reassuring smile Kurt gave him, Blaine sighed he was going to do this even if it hurt. Gathering a moment to get the courage to talk Blaine began. "After I joined the warblers we met and I fell for him pretty quickly, I didn't even know he was gay. One day after practice he grabbed me and kis...kissed me hard" Kurt winched at that moment remembering Kyle's lips on his. "We began dating right away because I liked him so much and I thought he did to. After 3 months he began to grow cold towards me, then on our 3 month anniversary I decided to surprise him at this room with a rose before warblers. An when…when I walk into his room he was on top of another guy shirtless and wearing the most sickening smirk I had ever seen."

With the emotion he conveyed Kurt started to tear up "how could he do that to you" was all he could think.

With a quick intake of breath Blaine continued. "Once he noticed me he got off this other guy walked up to me kissed me on the cheek and simply said "Hey babe don't mind him he's just giving me something you wont! We still going out tonight?" I never felt more heart broken and without saying a word I left. The next thing I knew I was back in my room crying on Wes's shoulder while he calmed me down and called David.

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's teary eyes hurt flashing through them and before he could add anything else Kurt had him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry he did that to you Blaine!"

"Don't be its over. Are…you alright? I mean after.." he trailed off.

"Bit shaken up after the whole Karofsky thing it just hits home you know?"

Blaine just nodded and pulled Kurt back into his lap neither of them said anything and they slowly fell asleep wrapped up with each other.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke when his roommate (Wes) walked into the room. Smiling at the two boys wrapped in each others arms he gave Blaine a how's he doing look to which Blaine just responded with a shrug.<p>

Realising Kurt was still asleep he slowly took Kurt off him and walked over to his best friend, who quickly wrapped him in a tight hug.

"You okay man?" Wes asked fully concerned.

"Yeh just worried about Kurt" Blaine glanced back to the boy sleeping peacefully on his bed, he looked really beautiful without the fear or pain on his face he just looked calm.

Wes smiled at him self. He knew all to well how Blaine felt about there little spy. The room still very quiet apart from Kurt's soft breath reminded Wes it was getting late.

"Hey man its 8:45, sorry you know the rules-" Blaine cut him off with a "Yeh yeh, no students that are not roommates in each others room past 9. I cant wake him"

Wes just smirked and walked over to his desk "I'm sure you can think of something"

Before the sentence was even finished Blaine had Kurt in his arms once again. Making a mental note that Kurt was to light and needed to eat more he made his way to Kurt's room thanking Daltons numbers he didn't have a roommate.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in his warm Dalton dorm room at 1am. Becoming very confused on how he got from Blaine's bed he reached for his phone.<p>

He groaned instantly when he picked it up 5 new texts the first was from Mercedes it read "**Good luck for tomorrow babe**." The second was from Finn "**Good luck with the first day bro" **followed by another text from Finn that made him smile "**Let me know if any prep boys are giving you hassle**" Kurt decided informing Finn about Kyle would be a bad idea, and continued to read his fourth text from his network about discount Friday. The fifth text made Kurt smile so much it made his face hurt it was from Blaine a simply read "**You feel asleep and looked to cute to wake, I set your alarm see you tomorrow for you first day I will meet you at 8 at you dorm. Sleep well x**"

Kurt's love for Blaine grew even more after the days events. Not only had Blaine took care of him he opened up to him. Putting his phone away and a smile tugging at his lips Kurt feel asleep very quickly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt took a very long shower and slipped on his new uniform. While waiting for Blaine he took a long look in the mirror. Sure the uniform took all individuality away from Kurt but he did look very smart.<p>

After pushing thoughts aside of what his day would be like he began to think back to yesterday. He practically had a break down in the common room and didn't even take notice that people other then his friends saw it.

Trying to forget these ideas he swiftly made his way to his radio and switched it on hoping to forget if people did see him.

The music playing did not work and caused knots in Kurt's stomach all because of the lyrics.

_**You could have been **_

_**The best that I've seen**_

_**Under the red light **_

_**Everybody knows you cried last night!**_

_**Everybody knows you cried last night!**_

With a very annoyed look Kurt almost smashed the radio when turning it off and when there was a knock on his door he directed his anger to whoever was on the other side

"WHAT!"

Through the thick door Blaine got slightly nervous " oh god is he annoyed I took him back here oh god" was all he could think

In a slightly squeaky voice Blaine responded "Its me Kurt"

Suddenly all Kurt's anger slipped away just for hearing Blaine's voice. He quickly opened the door and with an apology they made there way to breakfast.

* * *

><p>"So the usual" was the first sentence that left Blaine's lips when they reached the lunch hall. With a smile and a nod Kurt left to find there usual table.<p>

"Morning Guys" Kurt was relieved no-one was watching him that indicated they had seen his break down

All at once David, Wes, Nick and Jeff jumped up and tightly hugged Kurt

"Guys I need to breath" they all reluctantly pulled back and sat back down. Just as Kurt was about to ask Nick started talking.

"Sorry Kurt we were just so worried after yesterday we just… we knew Kyle was an ass but.." he trailed off and David picked up "yeh. He didn't do anything else did he its just your breakdown was kinda shocking to all of us.

Kurt literally paled he had only told Blaine about the Karofsky problem and know they thought I was overreacting with his breakdown. He tried to chock out words but at that moment a soft hand gently touched his shoulder.

"Blaine" Kurt let out a happy sigh and the others grew worried. "You don't have to tell them you know but it might be best."

Sighing Kurt nodded and simply smiled that didn't seem to meet his eyes. Giving Kurt a quick squeeze on the shoulder he took a seat.

Kurt closed his eyes and the others held there breath they really wanted to know why Kurt acted the way he did. Letting out a shaky breath Kurt began and explained everything the whole story about the bully right up to the confrontation all why staring at the table.

"Oh god Kurt I'm so sorry" was the only response Kurt received and that was from David. The rest just either hugged Kurt or squeezed his arm.

"Don't worry about it I guess its my fault" before any of them could react Blaine quickly turned Kurt's head to face his

"Kurt! don't ever think that,you don't deserve anything that's happened to you" he quickly gave Kurt a tight hug but it was cut short by the school bell.

Smiling a little more naturally Kurt got up holding out a hand to Blaine "Come on I don't want to be late for my first day." Blaine got up with him smiling as he did.

* * *

><p>Dalton was hard! Was all that Kurt thought of while he walked to his room he was completely drained and just as he flopped onto his bed someone knocked on his door<p>

Internally groaning Kurt answered the door to reveal Wes "Hi Wes" was all Kurt said in such a tired voice that Wes was concerned

"You okay Kurt"

"Fine just a long day, what can I do for you?"

"Well your audition was today and-"

"Oh god! I cant believe I forgot I mean after-" cutting off Wes he began to ramble.

"Kurt wow calm down I know that's why your audition has changed to tomorrow if your okay with that?"

Kurt gave Wes the greatest thank you smile he had ever given anyone "Thanks!"

Laughing Wes just replied with "Don't mention it, but hey will you come down to rehearsal? I was to introduce you to everyone"

"Sure let me get changed I will meet you there"

* * *

><p>All the warblers were out of control after Wes had banged his gavel 3 times they still remained in there conversations<p>

"I cant believe this" groaned Wes

David gave him a sympathetic look but still found it funny.

Blaine was talking to a young first year Warbler when the room became very quiet. Looking up he noticed David and Wes share a glance and a very uncomfortable Kurt standing beside the door

"Kurt!" Blaine quickly made his way over to his (rather hot looking in this skinny jeans) friend.

Kurt let out a thankful sigh "Hey, Wes wanted me to get to know everyone my audition is tomorrow now"

"Awesome well let go meet everyone" he gripped hold of Kurt's hand and Kurt's heart rate immediately quickened.

"Guys this is Kurt he will be auditioning tomorrow" with a wide smile Blaine gestured towards Kurt

A slow wave a shy "Hi" was all Kurt responded with while his eyes stayed on the back looking at another unfriendly face.

Blaine was taken back by Kurt's response and wondered what was wrong when it dawned on him. Kyle. Following Kurt's eyes he found they went straight to his ex.

Breaking the silence in the room many began to question Kurt

"So why is he here now!"

"Can he sing"

"What's wrong with you, you look terrified."

Nick and Jeff immediately got up and stood either side of Kurt and Blaine. They stared down at the others and simply said "So you can meet him, yes! And leave it" together.

Many didn't bat a eye at there capability to talk to a the same time but Kurt turned to them in disbelief. They both just shrugged.

Clearing his throat Wes spoke up "Well Kurt your welcome to stay"

Kurt quickly turned to face his friend as shook his head "Thanks but I have a load of homework you would think they would go easy on me because I'm new but oh well." Blaine glanced at Kurt from the corner of his eye

"Well see you guys tomorrow" He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and walked out leaving many confused and one member at the back smirking.

"Well lets get on with today's rehearsal" Called Wes which caused many to let out frustrated noises.

* * *

><p>Practise lasted forever and Blaine did wonderful as ever but he was very worried. Kurt seemed so tired and so nervous so unlike his usual self. Blaine left the thought as that as he headed to his room for the night concluding it was just first day stress.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So thoughts :D Review please i will wright the next one soon (: hope you guys enjoyed it leave me anyway questions or any suggestions for later chapters if you want :D<strong>


	6. Audition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any lyrics used in this document**

* * *

><p>Tuesday was hell. The morning seemed to start off fine Blaine gave Kurt is morning coffee and as they talked about random things as Kurt got ready. Kurt's first class was French which he was extremely good it so he kinda spaced out. His 3rd class that day was when things began to get bad.<p>

His History teach Mr Dane took an immediate dislike to Kurt for unknown reasons and gave him unbelievable amounts of home work which consisted of reading 3 chapters from a book thinker then the bible, a time line on events leading from world war one to world war to, and an essay on Hitler's rise and fall all due for Thursday.

When lunch came around Kurt didn't eat he just set on his homework. This worried Blaine but Kurt assured him he would be fine he just needed to get use to Daltons work load.

* * *

><p>After school Kurt's day quickly slowed down he finished half his homework and was just finished rehearsing his song for his audition when someone knocked on his door.<p>

"Hold on" Kurt quickly ran to a mirror to fix his hair just in case Blaine was on the other side of the door.

Opening the door Kurt's expressionless face grew into a wide grin as soon as he saw Blaine.

"Hey you. Ready for your audition?"

"Yup" grabbing his phone from his bed Kurt quickly shut his door and they made there way to rehearsal.

"So what you signing?" Blaine's tone was very questioning and it made Kurt smirk.

"Define in Gravity"

Blaine stopped walking mid step "Wait Kurt that song has-"

"A high F? I know don't worry" Kurt smiled at this not many people knew he could hit that note and he loved the way people reacted once they did.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the rehearsal room all attention went to Kurt.<p>

"When ever you ready Kurt" Was the only thing Wes said before he started singing. With a quick squeeze on the shoulder from Blaine the shorter boy went to sit and Kurt motioned for Nick to get up.

Knowing very well he could play Piano Kurt asked him to help and Nick was perfectly willing to. As he began to play everyone had their full attention on Kurt. With all of them knowing the song, they all wondered if he could pull the high F off.

Blaine sat right on the edge of his seat he couldn't believe Kurt was trying this, if he messed the note up the warblers would be reluctant to let him join but Kurt seemed so confident and his voice is amazing maybe he can pull it off.

As the notes grew Kurt began to get more confident and his voice rose above the piano. Then he was in the last part of the song, and everyone leaned forward.

_I think I'll try _

_Define in gravity _

_And you wont bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_Ohh ohh ohhh!_

The room was completely silent then suddenly every Warbler were on their feet cheering "Kurt Kurt." Nick was the first to hug him followed by Jeff then Blaine who held on a little long then the others.

"You did amazing" was all Blaine said before he looked over to Wes.

"That was extremely good Kurt you have some voice, we will decide after the meeting if you're Warbler material."

"Oh come on Wes let him in" was the response from around the room and Kurt smiled at himself glad that he made and good impression.

"You know the rules no one can be let in with out careful consideration from the whole group. Sorry Kurt but rules are rules."

"Hey don't worry about it" checking the time and noticing he had 3 missed calls from Quinn he cursed under his breath

"Your welcome to stay" pointed out David.

"Thanks but I'm running late really late sorry guys"

Just as kurt made to leave Blaine grabbed his wrist

"Hey you're not leaving because of-" he shot a glance toward Kyle which Kurt immediately followed

"Oh no I have…well I'm helping out my old cheerleading squad for a competition today one of there members broke her leg and I'm the only one who knew the routine."

Many looked at Kurt in disbelief while Blaine, Jeff, David, Nick and Wes all turned slightly red.

"Sorry I really need to go" Blaine swiftly let go of his wrist

"Su...sure"

With a faint smile Kurt left and the others continued with rehearsal all while Blaine thought of Kurt in his uniform.

* * *

><p>7:57 shit! Kurt was practically speeding down the road he had 3 minutes to get into school before he curfew. With a minute to spare Kurt jumped out his car and ran towards his dorm building. Opening the door just as it turned 8pm Kurt let out a sigh of relief and made his way to his room.<p>

As soon as he turned the corner just before his room Kurt let out a confused laugh, sitting on the floor outside Kurt's door was Blaine. A sleeping Blaine. As soon as he reached his door he gently shook the sleeping boy.

"Blaine. Blaine" Kurt received no response.

"Blaine!" he practically shouted the whole hall way down.

"Ahh! huh? What?"

Kurt just laughed "You feel asleep were you waiting for me?"

Blaine let out a nervous laugh "Err yeh I wanted to say congrats"

"Congrats?" Kurt wondered out loud as he opened his door and motioned Blaine to come in.

"For making the Warblers I didn't want to text you so I waited"

Kurt spun round immediately and tightly hugged Blaine. "I made it yey I'm so happy"

Kurt was practically jumping for joy after he let Blaine go and was spinning around his room. That when Blaine suddenly realised Kurt was still in his cheerleading uniform.

His breath catching in his throat Blaine began to speak.

"How….how was the cheerleading competition?"

Kurt quickly stopped spinning and turned back towards a very red Blaine. Glancing down Kurt realised he was still in his uniform and also turned slightly red.

"Amazing we came first, naturally but it was fun."

"Cool glad you had fun."

There was along silence and to Kurt it seemed Blaine wanted to say more but he didn't.

"Well I better finish the last of my homework see you tomorrow"

Blaine nodded and left. As he walked back to his dorm all he could think about was Kurt in his Uniform "I'm his mentor nothing else that's it!" was all Blaine's mind tried to tell his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Im not to sure of this chapter what do you think? (: im working on Chapter 7 right now and i promis more Kyle drama will be in the next one i will update soon if not tonight (:L love you all review please xx <strong>

**Also my friend who i actually know in real life stared to write a fic on twilight i recomend you read it , its amazing and i hate twilight haha anyway here is a link to it enjoy (: and please review it for me if you read it xx .net/s/6982146/1/Connection**


	7. I wont give up

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything to do with Glee or the Lyrics i used**

* * *

><p>Wednesday after school Kurt felt great, he was finally going to his first Glee club rehearsal as a Warbler. Sure the Warblers were no New Directions but he was still guaranteed to do the thing he loved.<p>

Once he entered the practise room, many greeted Kurt as he took a seat next to Blaine, before he had a chance to great the shorter boy Wes pounded his gavel off the table.

"Order, order, okay guys this weeks task is to sing a song about how you really feel, about anything or anyone." His eyes shifted to Blaine's at that last part which made Blaine shift uncomfortably.

David picked up the conversation adding necessary information "Half of you will sing Thursday and the rest on Friday, remember we have a half day this Friday so be here at 1. You can all go prep see you guys tomorrow"

Many quickly left and eventually only Kurt and Blaine were left

"So what you going to sing?" Inquired Kurt.

Blaine just shrugged "Not sure you?"

"Me either" Kurt knew exactly what he wanted to sing

"Well be sure to convey lost of feeling and I'm sure we will be fine" they shared a quick laugh before Blaine asked "Coffee?"

"Sure" with that they left talking about the days events.

* * *

><p>Thursday practise came all too soon and up first was Nick who sang Girl All The Bad Guys Want by bowling for soup. This got a couple of questions thrown at him about who he was singing about until Wes ordered the next person up.<p>

After 5 more people the last person for that day was called up. Kurt was laughing at something Jeff said when he saw Blaine's body stiffen. He turned to see Kyle looking deep into. Blaine's eyes? Kurt was still uncomfortable around this guy he hardly knew him and didn't seem like the nicest guy in the world. Of course his feeling towards him have been concluded from him breaking Blaine's heart and shoving his tongue down Kurt's throat, so not liking him was understandable.

"Emm…I guess I should just start signing"

Blaine eyed this ex as Kyle began to sing with his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch,_

_It's brining me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go head and sell me out_

_And I'll lay your shit bare_

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_These's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch,_

_It's brining me out the dark_

_The Scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love leave me breathless_

_I cant help feeling_

_We could have had it all _

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand _

_And you played it _

_To the beat_

At that moment Blaine practically ran out the room Kurt was about to follow when Nick grabbed his arm.

Kyle quickly followed which made Kurt uneasy but he didn't more.

* * *

><p>"What the hell Kyle!" Once he finally caught up with the boy Blaine was ragging at him<p>

"Come on Blaine let me talk"

"No! first of all you kiss Kurt and now you're singing that we almost had it all! What the hell you playing at!"

"Nothing god! Cant you see it the reason I kissed Kurt was to make him leave or make you jealous"

"Wait what?" Blaine's tone softened at that point

"I still love you I just-"

"Whoa, hold up you cheated on me"

"I know but I-"

"No you cheated on me 3 times and one was a girl that one hurt more then the rest because hey guess what your gay"

"Please Blaine, I love you I just give me one more chance"

Blaine didn't respond he just marched back to the rehearsal room with Kyle following behind

* * *

><p>"Blaine are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine Kurt" the tone he used seem to be reassuring but Kurt felt something wasn't right. Before he had a chance to say anything else a hurt looking Kyle walked in and to the back

"Guys I know That's all we were going to do today but I really need to sing now"

"Sure" Was all Wes replied with, a few shot sympathetic smiles at Blaine but he didn't return them.

Instead he just picked up and acoustic guitar and began to play and this time his eyes never once left Kyle's

_Its strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes…_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me…_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind _

_I shouldn't be asking myself why _

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... _

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been cryingAnd baby you know all the right things: to sayBut do you honestly expect me to believeWe could ever be the same...You say that the past is the past, you need one chanceIt was a moment of weakness and you said yes... _

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me…_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind _

_I shouldn't be asking myself why _

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... _

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me thisWas it worth it...Was she worth this..._

_No... no no no..._

Blaine had tears in his eyes once he finished singing he was still looking deep into Kyle's eyes but as soon as he dropped his gaze Kyle left the room. No one said anything else all Kurt did was hug Blaine before he left the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat there for what seemed like an hour or two just thinking about everything to do with Kyle and how he felt and everything he felt with Kurt.<p>

He was shook from his thought when his phone vibrated alerting him of a new text as he opened it he let out a angry sigh.

It was from Kyle and just read

**I wont give up x**

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Do you still think Kyle's a bad guy what do you think Blaine will do maybe he still loves Kyle. ohhhh who knows :P i will update soon but its 2am so i better go sleep enjoy and please review (:<strong>


	8. Meet the gang

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee or Lyrics i use :~)**

* * *

><p>Kurt felt great Friday morning he was getting to see his dad carol and all of New Directions. As he made he way t breakfast he ran into Blaine who apologised for not speaking to him last night and assured Kurt he would be fine. Kurt didn't push the Kyle situation it didn't seem fair and he was in too good a mood to bring him down.<p>

As they approached the breakfast table Wes and Nick were arguing about a girl while David and Jeff drowned there pancakes in syrup

"Kurt I feel you should eat more Coffee and some fruit must not fill you up" Blaine's tone seemed concerned but Kurt just replied with "and get fat I don't think so" in a sarcastic tone. Blaine just rolled his eyes and began to eat.

"Why the hell did she break up with me!" Kurt immediately turned his attention to Wes "You okay Wes?"

"No! My girlfri-"

"Ex girlfriend" butted in Nick

"Whatever she just broke up with me, I mean I have never had bad luck on Friday 13th"

The others rolled there eyes telling him, he had it coming while Kurt stopped moving completely.

"It…its Fri-Friday 13th of M…May"

"Yeh? Oh god your not a superstition creep are you Jeff is bad enough"

"Hey!" was all Jeff responded with the others began to laugh but Blaine kept his eyes fixed on his friend, who was quickly turning white.

"Kurt?"

"I…I need to go see you at rehearsal"

With that he left very quickly, the others took no notice and began to eat again but Blaine immediately became worried. The others didn't notice but Kurt had tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey guys" they all looked at Blaine with annoyed expressions that just screamed What were eating!

"I think we should take Kurt out for a meal tonight, you know make him feel like he is fitting in and celebrate his first week at Dalton"

"Sure I guess but doesn't he want to see his other friends?" replied Nick

"We could invite them too I'd like to see the competition" Wes added quickly.

"Okay I'll go ask see you at rehearsal" Blaine quickly left to find Kurt feeling excited he might actually get to meet Kurt's friends.

* * *

><p>Blaine made his way towards Kurt's first class of the day in hopes to talk to him about the meal, but once he was in ear shot of Kurt he began to worry. Kurt was on the phone and his voice sounded broken.<p>

"I know dad but I feel awful I never forget and I promised the guys I would see them today"

The was a long silence and all Blaine could wonder is what did Kurt feel awful about.

"Are…are you sure? I mean I will be back for 7 and we could go then together but are you sure you will be okay?"

Another pause but this one was shorter "Okay thanks dad I need to go class is about to start, love you"

With that Kurt ended the call. He had his back to Blaine the whole conversation so as he turned Blaine realised he had been crying by his red eyes and his tear stained cheeks. Ever so gently Blaine walked towards Kurt, who still hadn't noticed him.

"Kurt" immediately he jumped and made eye contact with Blaine

"Blaine!" he bean quickly wiping away his tears

"Kurt have you been crying?" ask Blaine gently

"No! yes."

Before another word was said Blaine took Kurt in his arms and hugged him tightly

Kurt let out a sigh before he spoke "I think I cry in front of you to much"

Blaine chuckled a little "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Before Kurt could responded Nick Wes and David walked in they all had the class with Kurt too. They were laughing at something but stopped immediately when their eyes landed on Kurt wrapped in Blaine's arms.

"Kurt you okay"

At that exact moment fresh tears started to flow from Kurt's eyes and the others were round him

"Hey shh its okay" Blaine tried to calm him down but the other began questioning.

"What's wrong"

"Was it Kyle?"

"I'm going to punch his face in"

"NO!"

They all stopped dead in there tracks looking at Kurt with confusion Kurt sighed

"I don't know how to tell you so I will sing at rehearsal"

They all looked at one another knowing it was best not to get the answer out of Kurt.

After an awkward silence Wes spoke up "So will you be interested going for a meal with us tonight and your new direction friends on us of course."

Kurt began shaking his head "You can do that there are loads of us it will cost a fortune."

The others began to laugh and Kurt just looked at Blaine very confused.

"Don't worry about it we have loads of money"

"Well I guess so I would love for you guys to meet"

"Great we will go after rehearsal" Wes was literally beaming

"Hey Blaine?" asked David

"Yeh?"

"Your not in this class get the hell out"

Laughing Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt one more time in which caused the others to roll there eyes.

"Bye guys"

"Bye" sighed a breathless Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Order order , okay Kurt your up and no one better run out this time"<p>

Wes gave Blaine a fierce look while the others just laughed.

As Kurt got up he felt less comfortable, maybe singing this song is a bad idea it is originally sang by a girl and maybe everyone will think its stupid. With a sigh Kurt made his way to the front of the room.

"Hey guys…well emm today is kind of a hard day for me I don't really know how to tell you so I will just sing it."

Blaine could hear the heartbreak in Kurt's voice and quickly tried to rack his brain as to why this day would be hard for Kurt. Before Blaine could think to much music started to fill the room followed by Kurt's voice.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, _

_miss you so bad _

_I don't forget you, _

_oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly _

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh _

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't _

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh _

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, _

_you passed by_

_Now you are gone, _

_now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, _

_now you are gone_

_There you go, _

_there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same _

_no..The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you _

As the song faded a lone tear slipped down Kurt's cheek his eyes fixed on the floor the room was silent. David was the first to move and wrap Kurt in a tight hug followed by Nick, Jeff, Wes and a few other Warblers.

Once they all moved away the realised Kurt still hadn't moved or spoke, his tears filled eyes were just locked on Blaine's. Slowly the shorter boy stood up and pulled Kurt close to him.

After what seemed like forever they pulled away and Kurt's phone buzzed, he took it out to see 1 new message from Mercedes that read.

"**Babe I just realised the date sorry hun you still coming back tonight I need to hug my boy x"**

Kurt smiled a little at this and quickly replied with

**Thanks cedes I am and some friends are taking us all out wait in Glee club till I get there x"**

As he slipped his phone back in his pocket he realised all the Warblers even Kyle were still looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Sorry guys I just-"

" hey we understand why your upset its just-"

"You don't know who?" cut in Kurt

They all nodded trying to figure out if the over stepped by asking that question but Kurt began filling them in.

"My mum, she died when I was young on the date."

Once again he was wrapped in many arms and after a while many began to leave. Eventually only Nick, Jeff , Wes, David and Blaine were left with Kurt.

"Kurt if you don't want to go out tonight-"

"No! I do I mean I miss my friends and I really want you guys to meet"

They all smiled realised Kurt brightened up at the thought of seeing his other friends

"Well lets go change and head out" replied Jeff.

They made there way to their own rooms together but before they parted Kurt had a sudden thought.

"Hey guys, don't wear anything to expensive pr something you really love or a one of a kind outfit"

Before the others had time to question Kurt went into his room.

* * *

><p>An hour later and they were walking into McKinley High.<p>

"I don't think I have ever been inside a public school" grinned David.

The others just shook there heads while Jeff began thinking.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm"

"Well why did you tell us to not wear anything we love?"

"Well-"

Before Kurt had time to finish that sentence an ice cold blue slushie hit him in the face and Amizon's voice was ringing in his ears "Welcome back lady."

He turned the corner still laughing as the other Warblers came out of shock. "That Jeff is why" Kurt coldly laughed.

"My god Kurt are you okay?"

"I'm fine Blaine really everyone in Glee clue has had it before I just get it more for being gay"

As Kurt wiped his eyes he realised people in the hall started to stare at him.

"Guys go to the music room its down the hall first door on the right"

"But-"

"I'm just going to get cleaned up go introduce your self"

Before they could protest Kurt was speed walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"-So I think my voice would be better for this song"<p>

"Rachel for the last time I'm giving the song to Quinn"

At that exact moment all 5 Warblers walked in and everyone immediately took an interest in them.

The teacher immediately addressed them "Hey guys I don't think I have ever seen you are you new?"

They all laughed but before they had time to respond Mercedes was up and hugging Blaine

"Hey Blaine how you been?"

"I'm good thanks you?"

"Okay missing my boy, where is he by the way?"

At this point Nick jumped into the conversation "He got hit in the face with a blue ice thing"

"Ohhh blue that's gotta hurt not as bad as the red thought"

They all smiled back still not sure what to say when a small brown hair girl called there attention.

"Excuse me who are you?"

"Oh sorry were the Warblers" as Blaine went to great her with a hand shake she let out a cry that could have burst an ear drum

"SPIES!"

Many in the group began to question the 5 boys and the grew very uncomfortable luckily Kurt walked in at that moment

"Leave them alone they were about to take you for food" they Warblers were thankful for Kurt's entrance and laughed

"KURT!" a very tall boy ran to Kurt and gave him a very tight hug

"I've missed you to Finn"

The Warblers noticed Kurt's happiness as soon as he was hugged by the taller boy and leaned near Blaine

"I thought you said he was single" Blaine felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Just as Kurt finished hugging everyone he was about to introduce the Warblers when he heard David say "Clearly he is not single you saw how the tall one hugged him"

Kurt began uncontrollably laughing while everyone watched him very confused. Once he stopped he turned fully to his other friends, "Finn is not my boyfriend he is my step-brother"

Finn let out a nervous chuckle as New directions began to laugh and Blaine felt slightly revealed. As soon as the laughing stopped one member with a Mohawk spoke up "So what's this about food?"

* * *

><p>By the time they reached breadsticks everyone had been introduced, Nick and Wes were flirting with Santana and Britney and David and Jeff were talking to Finn about call of duty.<p>

After they ordered Kurt was suddenly reminded he needed to call his dad

"Hey guys I need to call my Dad be right back" before anyone could reply he was out the door.

Wes suddenly had an idea and turned to Blaine "Hey B your curls are coming out"

Blaine didn't even respond and was quickly running towards the bathroom.

Everyone left at the table were looking at Wes in confusion when Mercedes spoke up "err he didn't have any curls showing"

Wes just laughed " I know that but I needed him to leave"

Everyone gave him another confused look and Wes let out a huge sigh

"Look I don't know about Kurt but Blaine talks about him all the time and its driving us crazy that they wont get together, its worse now they go to the same school they are always making lovey dovey eyes and its getting on my nervous"

The other Warblers let out a "yeh" before Finn started to talk "Blaine's not the only one who does it, I swear the day Kurt came back from spying on you all he could talk about was and I quote "A dreamy eyed Warbler"

They all laughed at that and Mercedes got a brilliant idea "Hey guys since they both like each other but are to stupid to see it how about we make a plan"

They all shared and evil grin and exchanged numbers before Kurt or Blaine returned, They didn't know what the plan was but they knew they were going to have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>ohhh evil plans what do you think they are going to do? :D the next chapter might just be a conversation of messanger or something for the plan so it might not be very long im not sure i need to write it first haha anyway hope you enjoyed this :D please review i love all reviews good or bad :D<strong>


	9. Slip Slide away

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee or any lyrics used in this document **

* * *

><p>It was official Blaine was bored out his mind. After being kicked out his room by Wes so he and David could "plan" something he found him self walking towards the library.<p>

It being Sunday not many people were back so the library was completely empty. Just as he sat down Blaine got a text

"**Hey just left be back soon, wanna get coffee? Hope the rain stops by the time I'm there it's really heavy :/ -K"**

As he read the text he got a huge smile on his face and looking he up he noticed in fact it was raining he quickly typed out his reply

"**Sure sounds good :D be careful driving in this weather -B" **

If Kurt was just leaving Blaine had a little over an hour to kill. Great.

As he put his phone away he picked up a random book and began to read.

30 minutes later Blaine was dragged from his book when someone stood over him and beautifully sand _"With his nose stuck in a book."_

Blaine didn't even need to look up to know it was Kyle, still looking at his book Blaine replied with a snappy _"Its her nose stuck in a book."_

"Oh right, well I was never good with Disney stuff that was always you" Kyle's tone was soft but in someway manipulating. With a sigh Blaine turned to look at his ex. _"what do you want Kyle?" _With a smirk he responded with a simple _"You"_

Blaine let out a frustrated noise and went to leave when Kyle gripped his arm. _"What!" _

"_I want to know why you wont give me a second chance"_

"_I.."_

"_Its Kurt isn't it?"_

"_He has nothing to do with this, it's the fact you cheated on me"_

"_We all make mistakes Blaine!"_

"_Yeh well once maybe I could forgive you three times I…I cant…Would you let me go."_

"_NO!"_

With his harsh tone Kyle flipped Blaine round to face him, Blaine looked deep into Kyle's eye and he could see pain, regret and anger.

With a sigh Blaine spoke calmingly, _"Look Kyle in some way I guess you will always be in my heart but, I cant love you again, if you want to apologise then maybe be could be friends…maybe but you need to move one."_

Kyle let go of Blaine's arm completely after he finished talking and looked away from him _"I guess…I'm sorry…I really am…but you must no If you move in on Kurt I cant be friends with you it will hurt to much."_

Without looking back Kyle swiftly left the room, while Blaine tried to processes the thought of _"Moving in on Kurt"_ his phone buzzed signalling another text

"**Hey I'm outside I got coffee for us but could you come help me carry a few things in? I brought some more of my stuff from home (:"**

While he walked Blaine text a quick reply telling him he would be right there in a few.

* * *

><p>Kurt let out a sigh while he waited, another week of Blaine being oblivious, another week of Warblers, another week of Wes and David's crazy ideas and another week of homework.<p>

While thinking over what he would do for the rest of the day someone knocked on his car window that made him jump

"_Jesus Blaine way to scare a guy"_

Blaine let out a soft chuckle while Kurt got out his car

"_Sorry"_

"_sure you are. Anyway you take the coffee I got my bags"_

"_Sure sure, how was your weekend?"_

"_Not bad, your's" _

Both boys talked about there weekend as they made there way to Daltons doors, as soon as they walked in they let a sigh of relife mainly because it was warm and it was dry unlike the weather outside.

Before either of them Jeff approached them _"Hey guys good weekend?"_

"_Yup you?" _Both Blaine and Kurt responded. Jeff just laughed at began telling them about an epic paintball fight he and his brothers had.

By the time he stopped talking they had been standing at the front door for about 20 minutes. _"Come on guys im soaked I need to change before I create a bigger puddle on the floor"_

"_Right behind you Kurt just be-"_

Before Blaine could finish his sentence telling Kurt to me careful, Kurt slipped and fell hitting his head on the floor.

"_Oh god kurt!"_

"_oww"_

"_Jeff go get the nurse quick!"_

Before Jeff left the hall way Blaine was right beside Kurt. _"Kurt, Kurt you need to stay awake Kurt!"_

Before the sentence was out Kurt's eyes fell closed and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think love it hate it? I know its short but i wanted to leave it on a little cliff hanger :P anyway im writing chapter 10 right now so it will properly be up tonight or tomorrow, anyway please review :D thanks love you all xx<strong>


	10. How do i tell you?

"Sure Wes I'll text you when he wakes up" As Blaine hung up the phone he walked back into the hospital room.

"Hey Jeff you can go Kurt's family will be here soon so you should go back to Dalton I will be fine"

"You sure man I can stay?"

"Nah its okay." They gave each other a quick hug and soon Blaine was left alone.

"Kurt, I don't know if you can hear me but you need to be okay I….I don't know what I would do if…" Blaine didn't finish he just gripped Kurt's hand and his eye's began to well with tears.

"H...hey I'm f…fine" Kurt's voice was barley a whisper but Blaine heard it none the less and his eye's met Kurt's beautiful blues.

"Kurt!" Blaine practically tackled him into a hug

"Blaine my heads killing try not to shout" he spoke with a joking tone that time.

"Right sorry I will go get the nurse"

Kurt let out a sigh, why the hell did his head hurt so much? Why the hell did his ankle hurt so much? And why the hell was only Blaine here?

Before anymore thoughts could be processed Blaine walked back in with a nurse, Finn, Carol and his Dad.

"Hey kiddo" he didn't try hug his son he just put a comforting arm on his shoulder, before anyone could say anything else the nurse interrupted.

"I'm sorry Mr Hummel I need to ask you a few questions is that okay?"

Kurt just nodded which resulted in his head hurting more.

"Okay first how are you feeling?" her tone was gentle and kind so Kurt quickly answered "Okay my head is killing and so is my ankle"

"Well that's due to a fall you took do you remember?"

"err I remember talking to Jeff with Blaine and then….that's it"

"Well you might have some memory loss so I guess I will do the routine questions, full name?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel"

She smiled and moved on to the next question "What school do you attend?"

"Dalton academy" with this answer you shot a smile towards Blaine

"And you relation to this boy here" she pointed to Finn which made Kurt chuckle

"Finn's my step-brother"

"Very good seems your memory is fine, you will need to take these tables for your head and I recommend bed rest for 2 days, your ankle will take a while to heal but you will be given crutches to walk on, you will also be able to leave tonight I just need to get the papers"

Before anyone could reply she was out the door

"Hey bro don't scare us like that again your lucky you were with Blaine"

Finn gave said boy a shy smile when Burt piped up

"Not that I'm not happy you were with my son but who are you and why were you with him?"

"Oh sorry sir I'm Blaine a friend of Kurt's I was helping him carry his stuff in from his car when he fell"

Burt just nodded then turned back to his son

"You can come home tonight son I doubt you will be In school but no one will be at home so"

Kurt was just about to respond when Blaine cut in "He could stay at Dalton sir I mean we all have free periods and we could check on Kurt plus his stuff is all there" Looking at Kurt for confirmation that this was okay he turned back to Burt but before he had time to protest, Carol jumped in "that would be lovely Blaine."

* * *

><p>By the time they made it back to Dalton it was 9:00 but due to the rain it looked later. Once Blaine helped Kurt to his room he let out a sigh of relief "Thank god your alright, I was so worried"<p>

Leaving out the fact Kurt was not alright he replied "You…you were worried about me?" there was hope in Kurt voice that he hopped Blaine didn't notice. "Yeh, I thought you might have a serious head problem I guess it was lucky I was holding the coffee"

Kurt let out what Blaine thought was a cute chuckle "I guess you right, well I'm really tired but-"

"It's okay I will get out your was I need to tell the guys everything okay anyway"

As Blaine made to leave Kurt jumped up to stop him which he regretted almost instantly "Wait I.." Kurt began falling forward but was quickly caught by Blaine.

"Wow Kurt you need to be careful" as he sat down on Kurt's bed he looked quizzing at Kurt "What did you need Kurt?"

It took a moment for everything to stop spinning before Kurt could answer "well I…I was kind of hoping you would stay here….to keep an eye on me" the last part or the sentence was rushed out and Kurt wasn't looking at Blaine at all.

"Sure Kurt whatever you want but err where would I sleep?"

As this question Kurt coloured slightly pink "Well I thought you could share by bed, I mean if you don't want to its fine. By the way how come there is only one bed in here I mean-"

**"Kurt"**

"- you would think there would be almost every room does-"

"**Kurt"**

"-well at least I think they do I have only ever been in your's once and-"

**"KURT!"**

"Sorry I ramble a lot"

Letting out a soft laugh Blaine replied "It's fine and sure I don't mine staying in your bed I just need to get my stuff you need help getting changed or?"

"No I should be good just come back in on your way back"

* * *

><p>As Blaine entered his room he had a smile on his face maybe this day didn't turn out as bad as he thought. Before he even reached his bed Wes began bombarding him with questions.<p>

"Is Kurt alive?"

"What happened?"

"Why are you all happy?"

"Wait why you getting a bag of stuff?"

"Wes! Kurt's fine he hit his head and hurt his ankle, I'm spending the nights at Kurt to help him out."

Before Wes could answer Blaine was out the door and making his way back to Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>As he walked in the room was pitch black, Blaine could only make out Kurt's body in the bed and concluded he must be asleep. As he changed in to his pj's he turned a lamp on but was careful not to wake Kurt. Before he turned the light off and climbed into bed Blaine looked carefully at Kurt he had beautiful features and all the worry and pain always seemed to fall from his face as he slept. Letting out a sigh he turned off the light and crawled into bed.<p>

For a moment he lied facing Kurt and brushed his hair from his face, in a low tone Blaine softly spoke "How can I tell you I love you and not ruin our friendship?" letting his fingers brush Kurt's hair once more he turned round to face the wall, and began to drift asleep.

One thing he didn't know was Kurt was fully and completely awake

* * *

><p><strong>So What did you think :D i thought it was cute but im bias haha anyway thank you to everyone who reads this please review and thank you to all of you who do review and who have added this to there favorites :D i will update soon i promise :)<strong>


	11. My Tongue Really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

**Oh my god did you see Tuesdays episode i really hate Jessie anyone else? haha anyway i really want a Klaine moment in the season final i know i know final but i loved the idea somone had on Tumblr okay picture the scene Kurt is packing for New York with Blaine's help then suddenly mid-pack Blaine takes Kurt by the hand faces him and tell's him he is really going to miss him Kurt tells him hes really going to miss him too and they share a really sweet kiss! How cute would that be anyway if you read this love you have a *Virtual Cookie* and enjoy reading this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you David he had the biggest grin on his face when he came back last night and before I could say anything he left to go back to Kurt's room"<p>

"Are you sure they "Got it on" I mean Kurt did have a bad fall he could have just wanted some help"

As Wes and David walked to breakfast Monday morning they debated whether Blaine and Kurt actually did anything romantically. When they reached their normal table Nick and Jeff were already there. Before either of them sat down Jeff began firing questions at them.

"Hey guys do you know if Kurt's okay?"

Nick eagerly nodded at this clearly wanting to know to.

"Yeh he's fine now back to the matter at hand I'm telling you they got it on."

David just laughed at his other friends reaction they both looked very lost clearly not knowing what his dear friend was talking about

"I'm telling you Blaine didn't do anything he wouldn't he is to afraid of his reaction"

"Who's reaction?"

David turned to see Blaine standing behind him with a questioning look "Err well.."

David didn't know how to say it do Wes jumped in for him.

"Did you and Kurt get it on?"

Blaine who was currently taking a drink of his coffee began to choke while Wes shot David an I-told-you-so look.

"No why would you think that?"

In return Wes sighed and David smiled with the knowledge that he was right.

Before anyone else could say anything Nick began addressing Blaine "Hey where is Kurt?"

"Oh he has to stay off for today for his head ace to calm down, he said he was fine when I left him and that he was more then capable of going to school but the nurse told him not to"

"oh okay cool"

Suddenly and idea crossed Wes's mind "Well considering he is going to be pretty bored stuck in all day why don't we go by after classes, we don't have rehearsal today anyway."

Blaine and the rest nodded but David knew his best friend all to well and knew when he was planning something before he could even begin to think what that was Wes was ushering him along with Nick and Jeff out their seats.

"Well lets go to class come on guys, Blaine your not in out first class so see you later."

Before Blaine could protest that they still had 20 minutes before school actually started Wes was pushing his other friends out the dinning hall.

* * *

><p>"What the hell man school doesn't start for ages and I wanted more food." Nick was very annoyed over the fact he was being stopped from eating.<p>

"I have a plan for operation Klaine" Wes began to grin as the others drew closer to him wanting to know more, Wes just stood there for a minute like he was trying to ponder how to say what he wanted to.

"Well spit it out!" protested Jeff.

"Okay, okay calm. Well we all go to Kurt's tonight and play truth or dare again-"

"We tried that remember Kurt will probably avoid picking dare because he knows what we will try make him do" cut in David, at this Wes just smiled more.

"Here me out I know this so instead when he picks truth we ask him things like what he finds hot in a guy, What he thinks is romantic, I know its creepy to ask but maybe we can get out little flirts together."

"I guess it could work" smiled Jeff, before any of them could say anything else the school bell rang and they were made to go to class.

* * *

><p>Kurt was currently freaking out, for one thing when he tried to shower he almost fell resulting in his ankle hurting more, another problem was the fact that Blaine hardly spoke to him before he left, and the biggest reason was because he thought Blaine was in love with him. Him! Of course at the time he was very sleepy and out of his mind on painkillers, so he most likely heard wrong. Still the thought made his heart swell with emotion.<p>

Realising the normal school day was almost over Kurt fixed his hair and made his bed knowing full well Blaine would be back to check on him, at least he hoped he would.

Not five seconds later someone knocked on his door, knowing it was open and not wanting to fall again Kurt just shouted "Come in" to the person on the other side.

Kurt's expressionless face grew into a smile as he saw not only Blaine but Wes, David, Jeff and Nick walk in. He was thrilled that he had friends here who were happy to check on him.

"Hey guys to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well conserving you were off all day stuck here we knew you would be bored so we came to change that"

"Thanks" Kurt beamed at them because of Jeff's reply. "Take a seat err anywhere I guess" Kurt laughed out that last part.

"Cool we will sit on the floor you might want to come down here too, it will make it easier"

With the help of Blaine, Kurt made his way to the floor where the others were creating a circle. "Make what easier?" asked both Kurt and Blaine

At this the other boys smiled at each other, "Truth or dare silly"

Both boys let out a nervous chuckle with this new information.

Sitting in a circle Jeff spun the bottle first and it landed on David, "Truth or dare?" he asked "Hmm I would have to go with Truth"

"Okay…. Well if Your lover has been magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to restore your lover is to mate with them. Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?"

Kurt bit his lip trying not to laugh the question why David stared in disbelief "What kind of a question is what?" Jeff just shrugged and David let out a sigh "ughh fine I guess a…..monkey they are most like humans I guess"

The others around the room let laughter fall around them while David looked generally ill. Sitting forward David spun the bottle, this time it landed on Wes.

"Okay Wes which on of us here would you go all the way with"

"ahh come on dude you know I'm not gay that's unfair!" he shot a look between Kurt and Blaine as if to say you deserve this dare while he thought, when an idea came to mind he smirked. "Well I guess I would pick Kurt." his tone was sweet and very convincing, he didn't think this he just knew it would make Blaine jealous.

The rest laughed while Kurt turned slightly red and Blaine looked like he was about to kill Wes. Wes leaned forward and spun the bottle once more, happy that it landed on Kurt. After choosing "Truth" Wes asked "Okay Kurt…. What is the best thing you can do with your tongue?"

Both Blaine, Kurt and David looked at Wes in disbelief while Jeff and Nick held in a laugh.

"My tongue really? Hmm.." watching Kurt's face his expressions grew like he just got an idea. Before anyone could as Kurt walked over to his mini fridge picked something out and walked back to the circle.

"Err Kurt what-?"

Kurt cut him off by holding up one finger, bringing the object in his hand to eye level the rest looked very confused, "A cherry how is that-?"

Again Kurt cut Wes off mid sentence when he plucked out the cherry stem and put it in his mouth. The rest stared in disbelief while Kurt moved his tongue wildly round in his mouth, before anyone could ask Kurt opened his mouth and held the stem in between his fingers.

"wow…that was…hot!" everyone's eyes went from Kurt's newly tied cherry stem to Jeff. Kurt blushed with the comment but before he could speak they all started throwing questions at him.

"How can you do that?"

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Damn I bet you would be skilled in bed"

The last comment made Kurt laugh nervously but he answered the other questions anyway. "Well I always loved cherries and I was alone a lot growing up so I kinda learnt my self" after another nervous laugh, Wes looked towards Blaine.

"What's the matter Blaine why so quiet" the smirk in his voice made Blaine glare at him. Before he could answer Kurt spun the bottle, he himself really didn't want to know if he had creeped Blaine out.

This time the bottle landed on Nick, "Okay truth or dare" Nick responded quickly with a demanding "Dare"

Not taking anytime to think Kurt smiled ever so sweetly and said "I dare you to kiss Jeff…with tongue for at least a minute"

Both boys in question looked at each shrugged and pulled together for a long hot kiss, which to Kurt almost looked passionate. After a minute both boys pulled away and turned back to a very stunned group of boys.

"What?" asked a confused Nick

Kurt was the only one who managed to respond "Well be have made out before, no big deal"

Kurt swore he saw hurt flash over Jeff's face for a second but it was quickly gone. With another shrug Nick leaned forward to spin again with the bottle this time landing on Blaine

Blaine didn't think anything of it when Nick asked and he responded with "Dare" but as soon as the dare came out of Nick's mouth he regretted it.

"I dare you to kiss Kurt for 2 minutes with tongue"

Blaine's eyes shifted nervously round the room not looking at Kurt, he wanted to he really did but he didn't want Kurt to feel pressured after his first kiss was stolen.

Blaine looked beggingly at Nick as he spoke, "Don't I get to skip one?"

Before he could protest they all heard Kurt let out a frustrated noise

"Seriously Blaine I know I'm not experience but I doubt I'm that bad a kisser."

Before Blaine could responded Nick did "See come on Blaine you don't want to hurt Kurt's feelings do you?"

Blaine shook his head as he turned to Kurt and began leaning forward, suddenly Kurt realised what he just agreed to and began to get nervous why continuously thinking "oh god, oh god!"

As they came closer together Nick, Jeff, Wes and David all held their breath. Kurt could feel Blaine's breath against his face and his eyes fluttered shut then suddenly mere seconds from both boys being in heaven and loud screeching noise filled the Dalton halls and Kurt's dorm room. Just from pure shock Kurt flew back away from Blaine and covered his ears.

"What the hell is that!" screamed Kurt over the painful noise.

"Fire alarm" all 5 boys replied

The 5 boys quickly got up and headed for the door when David turned round, "err Kurt come on!"

"Yeh I but I want to get burnt to a crisp"

The others glanced between them selves then back to Kurt.

"Come on Kurt this is no time for a joke lets go" In response Kurt rolled his eyes, "yeh I was joking incase you all forgot I fell, major head injury very painful ankle"

"Oh god right sorry Kurt" Jeff responded in a very apologetic tone and just as he was going to ask how to get Kurt out in the crowed Nick picked Kurt up in his arms.

"Sorry Kurt I know this is strange but best way to get you out with everyone running out" Kurt just nodded and they all quickly left the room.

As the boys walked down Wes and David were at the front followed by Nick with Kurt in his arms and walking slower then the rest ay back of the group were Blaine and Jeff both looking hurt for reasons they didn't want to admit too.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that chapter? (: im sorry i took longer then i said to put this up but i watched all of The Walking Dead and omfg its epic anyway yeh please review the next one should be up soon :D xx btw you better love me i wrote this while feeling like hell right now as i type this i still feel like im going to throw up anyway its 2am so yeh love you all who read this thank you so much if you do :D xxxx<strong>


	12. Text

Kurt was going insane being stuck in a doom room for 2 days does that to a person especially when said person has trouble moving. Finally deciding he need some company Kurt texted a very angrily punctuated message to Blaine, Wes, Nick, Jeff and David which read as,

"**ANYONE ON A FREE PERIOD? SOMEONE BETTER COME TALK TO ME OR I AM GOING TO JUMP OUT MY DORM WINDOW!"**

After waiting 3 extremely long minutes Kurt got a reply for Jeff, informing him he was free and was on his way, Kurt let out a sigh of relief, yes he was slightly disappointed that Blaine hadn't replied to him but Jeff was still a fun kinda guy. Exactly 5 minutes later there was a knock on Kurt's door.

"Come in and please leave the door open I need air" Kurt's tone was now less angry due to finally having someone to talk to.

"Hey man" Jeff looked a little uneasy which made Kurt worry, after sitting beside Kurt's bed Jeff let out a shy laugh,

"You okay?"

"No being stuck in here is making me crazy thanks for coming up"

"Hey no problem, I actually I wanted to ask you something"

Kurt did vocally reply he just nodded so Jeff continued "So emm well….how did you….how did you…"

"Come on Jeff spit it out" Kurt's tone was sort of playful which made Jeff relax, "Well how did you know?"

Kurt was extremely confused "How did I know what?"

Kurt watched as fear came through Jeff's eyes "Hey Jeff you can tell me I'm not goin-"

Before Kurt could continue Jeff cut in "How did you know you were gay"

Kurt immediately froze upon seeing this reaction Jeff got up to leave, "Oh god Kurt I need to"

As he did Kurt grabbed his arm "Hey its okay.. You just took me by surprise do you think you might be?"

Without meeting Kurt's eyes Jeff replied "I… I think so, but I'm not sure"

"Wait Jeff is this about how you feel when you kissed-"

"I don't know okay!" snapped Jeff

"Okay okay I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry Kurt, but I.. I'm really confused, could I, could you do me a favour"

"Anything"

After a few seconds Jeff responded but his tone was low and shaky

"Can I kiss you, just so I can, you know figure if its just this one guy?"

"I…I don't know I haven't had the best record when it comes to kissing"

Kurt could see the pain and pleading in Jeff's eyes when he spoke "I know I'm sorry I…"

Kurt let out a sigh "Sure I will help you"

Jeff looked up quickly making full eye contact with Kurt

"Are…are you sure I mean I don't want to-"

"Hey I'm going to help you okay,"

"Thanks, I guess we should-"

"Yeh"

Looking into each others eyes a moment longer they both leaned in, when there lips met Kurt felt his tingle, not because he was attracted to Jeff just because of the fact it was his first kiss where is lips weren't getting attacked.

Jeff on the other hand was feeling something that confused him, he knew he wasn't attracted to Kurt so he blocked Kurt out and put the one guy he does like in his mind, only thinking of him Jeff slid his tongue along Kurt's lips and into his mouth.

Both there tongues were swirling together, not in attraction just in a learning way, Kurt learning how to kiss while Jeff was learning how he felt, both let out a low moan as they pulled back. They both smiled at each other before Kurt started talking

"That help?" he laughed slightly before Jeff responded

"Yeh, thanks but I think we should keep this between us"

"Definitely, but were still friends right?"

"Of course thank you"

They both hugged before they started up a conversation about a new movie Kurt wanted to see and a new game Jeff wanted.

What they didn't know was that standing in the open just to the side so he could not be seen was Kyle with a smirk on his face and a picture of the kiss he just witnessed on his phone.

Slowly he walked away and with an even bigger grin he set out to find Blaine thinking this has to turn him off Kurt.

* * *

><p>By the time Kyle found Blaine it was lunch and of course he was surrounded by all his friends and Kyle knew getting close to any of them after what he did to Kurt was a bad idea, so keeping his eyes on Blaine he sent the photo in text to his ex and his friends as that table.<p>

"Hey it's not my fault how was I meant to know it wasn't dead" all the boys laughed at Nick as he was telling them about his biology class, just when Blaine was about to ask him a question his phone buzzed along with everyone's at the table

"God if that's Kurt I'm not going" groaned Wes as he picked up he phone

"Well who else would text us all" Before anyone could reply to David they opened their text's

Jeff visibly paled

Blaine's heart seemed to split in two

And for some reason Nick didn't know he felt jealous

David and Wes just stared at Jeff

"I…I this isn't what-" before he could finish Nick got up and left very quickly "Nick wait!" Jeff followed him out leaving behind an even more confused Wes and David and even more hurt Blaine

"Hey Blaine you okay?" Wes asked very carefully

"What? I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you have a big crush on Kurt and-"

"What its his choice who he kissed…I need to go sorry"

Before either Wes or David could protest Blaine was out the door they both looked at each other before silently deciding to follow Blaine.

Not one of the boys that left the room noticed Kyle or his smug look he was holding.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? (: sorry it took me a while to update i had writers block i will write more soon i promise :D please review thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews it :D xxx<strong>


	13. Having that conversation here,bad idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee. **

**Enjoy this chapter but quick question people on Tumblr keep mentioning a Klaine skit with Britney anyone got live footage of this? (:**

* * *

><p>"Nick! Nick wait please!"<p>

Jeff was currently chasing Nick through the Dalton towards the dorm rooms, eventually Jeff caught up to Nick and grabbed him by the arm before he could get away. With out turning towards Jeff, Nick spoke his voice laced with pain

"What!"

"Why did you run after you saw that text?"

"Why? Because I did I doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does you're my best friend tell me?"

"Why were you kissing Kurt?"

"That doesn't matter"

"WHY!"

"He was helping me with something"

"Oh yeh because that involves having his tongue down your throat"

"Why does is matter!"

"Why were you sucking face?"

"Because he was helping be decide how I feel with you!"

That last response was met with silence for a few minutes before Nick spoke again, "Wait how you feel about…me?"

"Yeh I wanted to know if kissing any guy felt the same as it did when I kiss you"

"And?"

"I don't know I kept thinking of you"

"Jeff I…"

"I know you don't feel the same and that kills me but please can we stay friends I don't think I can-"

Jeff's words were cut of by Nicks soft lips on his, shocked a first Jeff melted in to this kiss and deepened it. After a while they both pulled back with smiles gracing there faces.

"So I can take that as you feel the same?"

"Yes you idiot"

"Thank god I was so afraid you wouldn't feel the same"

"So emm Jeff do you want to be my…"

"Boyfriend...sure!"

They both beamed at each other before pulling back in for another kiss.

Suddenly Jeff was pulled back from Nick and pinned on the wall with such force it surprised everyone.

"What the hell Jeff!"

"Blaine?"

"One thing is to make out with Kurt when you know my feelings for him, and now your cheating on him!"

"Wow I'm not cheating on him"

"Yeh right what the hell were you kissing him for, he has had enough people taken advantage of him!"

Due to the anger in his voice Wes, David and Nick began pulling Blaine off Jeff. With Nick quickly going to Jeff's side he sent daggers at Blaine,

"Dude leave him alone Kurt was helping him."

"Yeh ask him yourself"

"Oh sure I can't do that just go up to him and be like why were you kissing another guy I know I'm just a friend to you and the fact I love you doesn't-"

Blaine cut him self off due to everyone staring at him "what?"

"Emm Blaine" Nick began pointing behind him, Blaine even more confused turned around and became very white.

Before anyone said anything Wes was pushing the other out the hall saying "We will tall to you guys later" and David muttered "having that conversation outside Kurt's dorm room was a bad idea"

"Kurt…..hi"

"Did you mean it?"

"I…I do but I don't want it to ruin out friendship so let's just forget it I know you don't feel the same"

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked into Kurt eyes before he began to flounder "I…I'm sorry I should go I…yeh"

Before Kurt could respond Blaine was running down the hall leaving Kurt who still had trouble standing in the hall looking very hurt. Letting out a frustrated noise Kurt took out his phone and clicked call.

_Ring once _

_Ring twice _

_Ring three time_

"Kurt?"

"Wes I need your help!"

* * *

><p><strong>I just keep dragging it out don't i :P don't worry they will be together soon. What did you think to my whole Nick and Jeff storyline? (: Review?<strong>


	14. Are you sure this will work?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee or the lyrics used**

* * *

><p>"Wes are you sure this is going to work"<p>

"Yes Kurt I mean he loves you he just doesn't think you do and this is the sweets way to tell him"

"Yeh guess your right thanks"

"No problem now go get your music before Blaine gets here"

Wes came up with a simple plan Kurt sings to Blaine, Kurt has Blaine in his arms by the end of the "emergency Warbler meeting."

As soon as Kurt left many Warblers walked in none really taken notice of each other until Jeff and Nick walked in hand in hand, many asked them questions but they just smiled and walked to the back of the room.

When Blaine entered he didn't make eye contact with anyone, you felt like an idiot how could he even think Kurt would love him back. Letting out a sigh he sat down just when Kyle walked in.

Kyle noticed Blaine's expression as soon as he walked in, he smiled to him self, he got exactly what he wanted a vulnerable Blaine. Noticing Kurt was nowhere to be seen he took a seat beside Blaine.

"Hey babe"

"Go away Kyle I'm not in the mood"

"Aw why finally realised Kurt isn't all he seems to be"

Before Blaine could respond Wes banged his gavel "alright Warblers this emergency meeting is called to order, Warbler Kurt you have the floor."

At the mention of his name Kurt walked in and Blaine looked up, "Thanks Wes, So I tried to tell someone something yesterday but they ran off so I can only express in the best way I know, by singing, this song expresses everything I feel and felt when we first met, David if you please"

On his cue David pressed play on the instrumental music he was given and Kurt began to sing looking right at Blaine.

_Thought that I was going crazy _

_Just having one those days yeah_

_Didn't know what to do _

_Then there was you _

_And everything went from wrong to right_

_And the stars came out and filled up the sky _

_The music you were playing really blew my mind_

_I__t was love at first sight_

_Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the first time I knew_

_We were meant to be as one _

Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's and both of them had tears growing in there eyes

_Was tired of running out of luckThinking 'bout giving up yeah _

_Then there was you _

_And everything went from wrong to right_

_And the stars came out and filled up the sky_

_The music you were playing really blew my mind_

_It was love at first sight _

_Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the first time_

_I knew we were meant to be as one _

_And everything went from wrong to right_

_And the stars came out and filled up the sky_

_The music you were playing really blew my mind_

_It was love at first sight_

Once the song ended no one said anything, everyone's eyes just kept going back and fourth from Blaine to Kurt. The silent's seemed to last forever until Kurt broke it.

"Well?"

Blaine didn't reply vocally he just got up eyes still fixed on Kurt's walked up to him and crashed his lips into his. The kiss was soft and sweet but enough emotion to last a lifetime. The only pulled back when the room broke out in cheers and "about time!"

Both smiled at each other before Kurt spoke again "I guess that means your okay with us"

Blaine laughed "Yeh, yes of course so Kurt will you be my boyfriend?"

Before Kurt could respond Wes cut in

"I swear to god Kurt if you don't say yes I'm locking you in a cupboard

Both Kurt and Blaine laughed again "yes of course"

Once again they locked lips this time the kiss was more heated and passionate, they only broke away when David spoke "well congrats guys although I only suspect the lovey dovey looks to get worse for now on"

Many around the room let out groans and Kurt looked very confused

"What?"

"Well you two might have been oblivious to your feelings but were all knew"

Both boys in question turned bright red and began laughing nervously.

As Wes declared the meeting over Kurt and Blaine left hand in hand not realising Kyle was following. They reached Kurt's dorm room when things kicked off.

"You little slut!" Kyle's harsh tone made Kurt jump and Blaine stepped in front of Kurt to protect him.

"Kyle leave it!"

"No! He is a little slut who doesn't deserve you!"

At this point anger took over and Kurt jumped in "Okay first of all I'm not the slut! May I remind you what you did to end your relationship with Blaine"

Upon hearing the argument Nick ,Jeff , David and Wes were all walking towards them.

"Oh shut up! Like I really care what you think of me!"

"You should!"

After that it was like time stopped Kyle swung at Kurt hitting him right in the jaw, Kurt fell to the floor and Blaine tackled Kyle down. Wes and David pulled them off each other while Nick and Jeff helped Kurt up.

Successfully pulling them away David looked right into Kyle's eyes "You better leave it Kyle you know Daltons rules!"

Kyle didn't respond he just ran off. Blaine soon came to his senses and was beside Kurt in a flash.

"Oh god Kurt are you okay"

"Yeh I'm fine just ow" talking actually hurt due to where he punched,

The others took left while Blaine helped Kurt into his room everything seemed calm with Kurt in Blaine's arms on the bed and soon Kurt was asleep.

Blaine let out a sigh, his ex was crazy and he doubted he would stop soon, as that thought crosses his mind he phone buzzed signalling a text for none other then Kyle

"**Better keep a eye on you toy boy, I told you I'm not giving up!"**

* * *

><p><strong>You happy :D i finally got them together it only took 14 chapter but whatever, more to come Kyle drama and new characters will be added <strong>


	15. Its the 24th

**Disclaimer:I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>"Wes I swear to god I'm going to kill you!"<p>

The next morning seemed to be uneventful Kurt and Blaine were together so were Nick and Jeff and know one had seen Kyle, it wasn't until Wes decided to text Mercedes on the new Klaine status that things kicked off.

"Whoa Kurt calm your together while is it a big deal?"

"Whats...the big deal! As much as I love Cedes she likes to gossip and gossip leads to the school knowing which leads to the jocks knowing which leads to Finn knowing which then leads to my dad!"

Wes, David, Nick and Jeff didn't understand this statement but Blaine turned white. Letting out a sigh Kurt explained.

"Okay so the jocks hate me, who knows what terror they could enlist on me once they know, Finn he will tell my dad and the last thing I want him to do it to get worked up or come here and threaten my boyfriends life, get it?"

The other soon came to realisation and Wes immediately began to flounder "Ohh god Kurt…I…I'm so sorry!"

"Ughh! I need to call Cedes please refrain from texting anymore of my friends." Addressing Blaine Kurt kissed him on the cheek and told him "I will see you at lunch babe." With that Kurt let while frantically pulling out his phone.

After a few moments of silence David spoke up "You know Blaine you should really go after him." His tone worried Blaine,

"Why?"

"Well….it's the 24th"

"Yeh and?"

Upon realisation Jeff spoke up, "yeh as anyone explained to Kurt I mean my first encounter confused the hell out of me"

Smirking Nick added "I remember that babe it was funny as hell!"

Jeff playfully hit him while Blaine looked more confused then ever.

Upon seeing the look Wes chimed in,

"Blaine were you really all that love struck you forgot?"

"Yes! Now what someone please tell me!"

All 4 boys smirked and together replied "The twins"

Once again Blaine noticeably paled, "Oh god they love "fresh meat" as they put it, do you think Kurt will see them?"

"I don't know what's he got first?"

Without any hesitation Blaine replied "French"

The other boys smiled like angles which made Blaine even more worried before he could ask the bell warning sounded and the boy collected their things and began to leave for class.

* * *

><p>"Please Cedes, you know Finn and I…yeh but…..please! Thank you"<p>

After getting Mercedes to hush up about his new relationship Kurt hung up the phone and let out a sigh, As he made his way to class he began to think of the best way to tell his father, coming up with an idea he quickly took out his phone and text his dad a simple message that read as,

"**Hey Dad, can I bring a friend over on Friday for dinner?"**

Not even 2 minutes later Kurt got a simple reply that said

"**Sure, I will let Carol know tonight"**

Grinning madly Kurt walked into his first class of the day. French. He was happy this was first it meant he could space out, as he walked in he soon realised he was the first in even the teacher wasn't there yet. Taken little notice he sat down and began to take his books out his bag.

Setting his note book on the table Kurt went back into his bag for a pen, when he came back up the notebook was missing, "What the hell?"

Kurt was confused he checked around him the book was know where to be seen and no one was even in the room.

Kurt closed his eyes and let out a big sigh he was shocked out of his peaceful mind when a voice came from behind him.

"What's wrong?"

Jumping Kurt turned round to find a tall boy with ginger hair, dashing features and the most intense green eye Kurt had ever seen

"Oh err nothing…I don't think I have met you before"

Before the other boy could respond an almost identical voice answered from behind Kurt,

"Well of course we haven't I would have remembered such a beauty"

Jumping around quickly Kurt began to get confused and nervous, "Err I…who…I?"

The other voice spoke up again and reached an hand out to Kurt "Ethan!" He said his own name with so much pried Kurt was shocked, slowly reaching his own hand out he replied almost silently "Kurt"

"Charmed" The boy now known as Ethan took Kurt's hand and kissed his, Kurt swiftly pulled his own hand back but before he could say anything the other voice piped up "Evan"

Kurt's eyes shifted between both boys "Your….you're…twins?"

In reply they just grinned at Kurt, Kurt immediately began to wonder where the hell his teacher and other class mates where when one of the twins spoke up.

"Come on we need to go to the hall"

"Something important they wanted to tell everyone"

"It better not be about our nerf guns"

"I know that would suck"

The twins kept a conversation going like that for a few minutes before Kurt spoke up "Hold up so your twins….clearly your not new because you seem to think you know everyone so who are-"

Kurt was cut off by both twins grabbing his arms and pulling him out the door. As they made there way to the hall Kurt kept trying to struggle

"Its no use little one"

"You can't run away"

Kurt began to get very annoyed but before he could say another word he was in the hall being led over to his friends.

Upon seeing the arrival Blaine shot out his seat

"Kurt! Are you okay? What did you do guys"

The twin just shrugged and sat down beside the others who met them with heart felt greetings.

"Hey Ethan, Evan how was the trip?"

"Over rated, are parents are clueless!" Ethan sighed but Evan looked deep in thought after a few seconds his thoughts surfaced,

"Guys what's with Blaine and little one over there?"

"Oh that's Kurt newest Warbler"

"You mean the one he was pinning over before be left, the one from lima?"

"That's him!"

"Wow he a spy why is he here?"

"Some school problems with bullies"

"Ahh so they together or?"

"Yeh as of last night"

And this point Ethan chimed in, "What about Kyle"

David laughed at this "Oh he's pissed but what new there"

"True, by the way?" Ethan and Evan shared a glanced the directed there attention to Nick and Jeff who were currently holding hands

"When did you two happen"

"Well the other day I guess" Jeff replied nervously

"Well cool for you both but emm Nick….what about…Emily?"

Nick's face immediately paled and his face turned emotionless, Jeff turned his attention to his boyfriend and gave him an odd look before realising what was going on.

"Wait you mean your still?"

Nick didn't say anything he just nodded, before anyone could say anything else the head of the school ordered everyone to sit and Blaine and Kurt took there seats.

All Wes could think taken in all the mornings events was, Interesting morning.

At lunch Kurt was 10 minutes late and when he arrived Blaine wouldn't shut up.

"Kurt are you okay where were you?"

".God, would you calm down I was on the phone to my dad!"

"Oh sorry, everything okay?"

"yeh just…you want to come for dinner on Friday you know meet everyone?"

"That sounds awesome"

They both leaned in for a sweet kiss and only pulled away when the twins began to make gagging noises upon arriving.

"So I guess we should really introduce our selves" Ethan smiled

"Without freaking you out" added Evan.

"So I'm Evan and that's Ethan, were twins clearly, were best friends were these guys were in Warblers and we also have the best news ever"

Kurt laughed these guys seemed crazy but in some way fun, "Well I'm Kurt, I'm a Warbler too, so what's the great news?"

"Hold on we need to wait till David, Wes, Nick and Jeff arrive"

Kurt nodded and turned his attention back to his boyfriend,

"So you don't mind coming over Friday?"

"Sure to stay?"

"Yup your allowed although that might change"

"What why?"

"Well I kind of didn't mention you're my boyfriend"

The twins repressed a laugh after seeing Blaine's face and Kurt gave them a shut up look.

"Babe don't worry they will love you"

"If you say so"

They leaned in for another kiss but broke away by the sound of trays slamming on the table.

"Err Jeff you okay?" Kurt asked carefully

"Sure yeh I'm great!" Before anyone could responded another tray on the opposite side of the table smashed down. This time Blaine spoke up, "Err Nick you alright man?"

"Me? I'm great, someone if over reacting!"

"Over reacting! Your still dating Emily when you asked me out!"

"Well sorry if I forgot we haven't spoke in ages!"

"That doesn't give you the right to-"

Jeff was cut off my Wes hitting him in the head and David sitting beside him.

"Jeff man calm down, your causing a scene!"

In response Jeff mumbled something and averted his gaze down to his food.

There was a break of silence when the twins shared a look when Ethan began speaking with Evan finishing off the sentences,

"So as you know"

"Are family is very rich"

"And the trip we did was purely business"

The other gave them a questioning look but Evan picked up anyway

"So when we were on our cruise"

"We met the cruise director who is great friends with out father"

"Once we got talking, we mentioned the Warblers and wait for it!"

"After finals….we will be performing on that ship"

"In Europe while getting time off"

"Its like the best holiday ever!"

"And its completely free, as long as we work for free!"

"And its full board!"

By the end of the explanation the twins had huge grins on there faces and the other boys were just staring, after a few minutes Nick broke the tension.

"Well that's…..Amazing!"

"Were going to Europe!" David let out excitedly

The all began talking about activates while Blaine and Kurt shared a knowing look, "Guy are we even allowed to?" Kurt asked carefully not wanting to annoy his friends

"Yup! Don't worry about it Andie its all arranged we just need parents permission"

Kurt put on his bitch face and replied to the twins "What did you just-"

"Andie!" The twins cut in, all the others gave them confused glances and they let out a sigh "Ughh don't you get it! Blaine is dating him, Blaine for pretty in pink"

The others laughed, but Kurt just got more angry "What the hell I'm not a girl!"

"Aww come on lighten up Kurt" The twins gave him a toothful smile to which only Kurt could smile "Whatever" he joked

After the laughter died town Nick shot Jeff a look, but Jeff didn't responded due to his face still being tilted down

"Come on Jeff your going have to talk to me sometime today"

Jeff immediately looked up and when everyone expected anger in his expression all they saw was hurt.

"I'm sorry Jeff, but until you end it with her I cant be with you"

Before anyone could reply Jeff was up and out the dinning hall.

"Well that could have gone better" Nick sighed

"I need to go call Emily, see you all at practice" Nick swiftly left leaving only David, Wes, Blaine, Kurt and the twins behind.

"So about this cruise!" David suddenly asked, and soon the tension between them fell away and the conversation grew into plans.

All while Kurt was thinking "Like hell my dad will let me go!" Wanting to let out a frustrated groan Kurt kept quiet listening to ideas and admiring his boyfriend

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how was that? Please Please Review (: Sorry this took me so long i had writers block i wrote the first part about 4 times ahh well here you go :D I will update asap, Tomorrow i can watch the season final and we can all have a little cry together :') i want Klaine moments! Anyway just wanted to say thanks for reviewing and reading my story :D xxx <strong>


	16. Meet the family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p>When Fridays Warblers meeting came around Kurt felt great, not only was he and Blaine going home, he had become quick friends with the twins who although crazy were very lovable. Wes and David we currently ordering everyone one while Nick was trying to talk to Jeff, when Kyle walked in.<p>

Mid conversation with the twins Kurt locked eyes on Kyle who just walked in, both twins followed his gaze but before ever one could say anything Kyle was right beside Kurt smirking at him.

"So Kurt how's your jaw?"

Kurt glanced down but before he could respond Evan jumped in "Beat it Kyle!"

Kyle gave Kurt another glance over before he walked away. Kurt let out a sigh of relief to which Ethan quickly picked up on.

"Kurt what exactly did he or has he been doing, I mean we didn't really get details?"

Letting out another sigh Kurt dove into conversation about the last few weeks about Kyle's public showing of his feelings toward Blaine and his feelings towards Kurt. 5 minutes later both twins were fuming

"What the hell he should be suspended!" Ethan cried out in utter frustration. Before anyone could think to reply Blaine walked in and did.

"Ethan you know as well as I do his uncle is the head teacher, and wouldn't care that Kyle has attacked Kurt, plus Kyle would turn the story into Kurt attacking him which will end in Kurt being suspended"

"Ughh! Guess you right" Ethan sighed dramatically and went to sit with Evan while glaring at Kyle.

Once they were gone Blaine immediately turned his attention to Kurt "Hey babe!" He kissed him on the cheek which made Kurt glow red,

"Hey yourself, are you still up for coming over tonight?"

"defiantly just hope your dad wont hate me" He let out a nervous chuckle to which Kurt only responded with a light shove.

"Warbler Blaine! Warbler Kurt! Please take your seats we need to inform the Warblers on Ethan and Evans trip they arranged!"

Many Warblers started in quiet conversation over just what Wes actually meant but were soon silenced by his gavel banging against the table.

The next hour consisted of informing each Warbler about the trip and how they would get the permission slip next week.

* * *

><p>Soon enough the meeting was over and Kurt and Blaine were heading back to lima.<p>

"Come on babe it will be fine" Kurt was currently trying to reassure Blaine on meeting his family, while Blaine had a little panic attack

"No what if they hate me and wont let me see you! oh god what if they make you leave school!"

"Whoa Blaine! Calm down it will be fine trust me, now come on if we sit in my drive any longer my dads going to wonder what the hell were doing!"

Without a second thought Kurt was out the car and pulling Blaine up his drive towards the front door. "I'm home!" Kurt's voice called through the house as he rid Blaine and him self of their coats.

"Kurt!" just stepping into the living room Kurt was swiped into a hug my Finn, Kurt let out a soft chuckle as he greeted his step brother. Finally noticing a worried looking Blaine, Finn let out his hand, "Hey dude, you okay you look kinda nervous"

"Ohh…um…I just…I'm good, yourself?"

"I'm not bad man"

"Hey Finn where's dad and Carol?"

"Oh kitchen, listen I need to call Quinn, call me down when food is done"

Without a second thought Finn was out the room, shaking his head and laughing slightly Kurt looked back to Blaine,

"Hey it will be fine!"

"Yeh I know, well come on lets go meet your parents"

Kurt beamed as he took Blaine into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, Carol!"

"Kurt!" they both screamed and wrapped him in a tight hug

"Okay kind of need to breath guys" letting out a chuckle Kurt stepped back taking a deep breath before the introductions started

"Guys this is Blaine, Blaine that's my dad and my step mum"

Blaine instantly let his arm out to meet Burt's

"Its very nice to meet you Sir and you ma'am"

"Please call me Burt son."

"Yes and I'm Carol hun."

"Well its lovely to meet you both"

Kurt smiled proudly, his parents clearly approved of Blaine and his charming ways.

Soon enough Kurt and Carol were discussing respire while Blaine and Burt were deep in conversation about sports, soon enough they were all sat around the dinner table, with Finn filling his face with food and Kurt and Blaine sitting side by side"

"So Blaine are you in the Warblers with Kurt?" Carol asked beautifully breaking the silence upon them.

Before Blaine could respond Kurt replied in a proud tone "Yup he's out lead singer!"

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze under the table while Carol congratulated him on being lead. Through out the whole of dinner conversation was light but Burt didn't miss the glances Blaine and his son kept sharing. Once dinner was done he called them both into the living room.

Both boys sat down extremely close which sent alarm bells to Burt right away. Not wanting to beat around the bush Burt dove right in.

"So are you two dating?"

The bluntness shook Kurt a little bit, but with a glance and Blaine and a smile he proudly said "Yes"

Burt smiled at the look they both shared but his natural parent instincts took over and Burt once again became very serious "Well I'm happy but could you leave me with Blaine son I want to talk with him"

As Kurt went to protest Burt shot him a look mumbling something about just being in the other room he kissed Blaine's cheek and left.

"Well Blaine I think it goes without saying you hurt him I hurt you!"

Blaine gulped "Y…yes Sir"

"Good now no what exactly are your intentions while dating my son?"

Blaine looked quickly towards the door Kurt walked out of, noticing it was shut he let out a quiet sigh then began, "My intentions Sir? Well we just started dating but I care for Kurt a lot, the way he smiles at me warms my heart, I promise you I will never hurt him and I will always be there for him as long as he wants me, I promise I will never pressure him and look after him for however long I can Sir"

Burt smiled in response "Well kid you seem alright but I told you call me Burt"

Blaine let out a happy sigh, he had been excepted by Kurt's dad, thank god!

"You can come back now Kurt" Moments later Kurt was back in the room inspecting Blaine to see if any damage was done.

"I didn't do anything kid, now go hang out in your room or whatever and keep the door open!"

"Thanks dad"

Before Kurt even reached his room Burt called out "And Blaine is sleeping on the couch!"

Damn Kurt thought he had gotten away with that, shouting back defeated "yeh yeh" Burt smiled at him self Kurt finally had someone and by the sounds of things that boy loved his son, even if he didn't know it.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? :D i took someones comment on how Kyle should have been suspended to mind, i agree but i need him on the Cruise for an idea i have :D Anyway on another thought SEASON 2 FINAL! That was a tear jerker am i right! Anyway i wont spoil it if you haven't seen it but if you did the Klaine moment how cute was that, and the new couple we saw after that! I only usually ship Klaine because there relationship is the only real one i feel is right because Kurt hasnt constantly switched partners like Finn but i ship the new couple we saw i feel that this is real too! :D anyway ramble its 3AM ughh need sleep soon, Please review! :D<strong>


	17. Permission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>The weekend was great all of Kurt's friends and family loved Blaine, of course Finn and Puck had gave the boy warnings about hurting Kurt but they were all accepting and happy for the new couple.<p>

Monday was pretty dull, Kurt couldn't decide if it was the lack of classes with Blaine that morning or if today was going to be a bad day. Of course when he met up with his boyfriend and friends at lunch he was convinced the day would be great, he had two classes left of the day both which he loved and in Glee club they were all getting there permission slips.

Of course like everyday at Dalton things didn't go so smooth Kurt has just sat down to lunch with the others when I high pitch screeching started.

"**NICK DUVAL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!"**

Before anyone could question where the noise was coming from a small girl presented her self, she was extremely pretty in Kurt's view, long blonde hair and a petite figure. Of course her tone and the dead piercing look she was giving Nick kind of shook the prettiness away.

"Emily?" Kurt realised this must be Nick's girlfriend and looked towards the couple in interest, he also noticed Jeff finally looking up for his food with extreme pain playing in his eyes.

"What is wrong with me? Tell me is this other person prettier, more rich then me, oh god does her parents own a beach house?"

"Emily calm down!"

"No I will not calm down! You broke up with me and I demand to know why!"

Upon hearing the news Jeff's eyes met Nick's as he questioned "You broke up with her?" His tone sounded less hurt and more hopeful. Once hearing his presence Emily made eye contact with Jeff as if she just realised others were there.

"Oh Jeff thank god! Tell me is the person Jeff is so called In love with prettier then me!" Once the words left her mouth Jeff and Nick both froze and the other guys at the table who has averted there gaze we looking at the couple in shock.

"What, oh my god she is!" Emily began to whine about being in different schools was always a problem, while Jeff stood up to met Nick.

"Did…did you m-mean it?"

"Y…yeh…I mean most definitely"

Not another word was said and the boys lips locked in a sweet passionate kissed, the boys around them made Aww sounds and Emily immediately stopped talking mid rant and stared at the two boys.

"You...you m...m-mean your in love with….Jeff?"

Nick didn't even make eye contacted with her he just stared right into Jeff's passion filled eyes "I really am." Gazing back to Emily who now had tears in her eyes he began to apologise but was cut off by Emily herself.

"Why?"

"Well I'm not sure but love it hits you and…..I'm really sorry Em"

She didn't even respond vocally she just nodded and left, once gone the silence in the hall was defining until Jeff broke it. Not meeting his boyfriends gaze he practically whispered "I love you too"

Nick spun his attention right back to Jeff "Really?" there was moment silence before Jeff met his eyes "Really"

The hall dove into cheers and applause, maybe Kurt was right today was a great day.

* * *

><p>The next couple of Warbler meetings flew by and in no time at all is was Friday again and thankfully no Kyle incidents had taken place. David addressed the whole room as the meeting began.<p>

"Okay guys I know most of you will be going home today so make sure your permission slips are signed and hand them back to anyone of the council members thank you!"

Wes picked up right away "Okay I know we have finals next week so we wont have much rehearsal time so I think today is best for organising our set list during the cruise agreed?"

Many around the room agreed and I no time at all people we firing ideas through out the room, "What about Teenage Dream" chimed in the twins, Blaine grinned and his eyes landed on Kurt who was also grinning.

"Yeh that song does work well, of course as long as Blaine doesn't try to have eye sex with Kurt again" Many Warblers laughed at David's comment while both boys turned bright red.

"Okay okay Teenage Dream is in what else?"

"What about Misery, that's a great song"

"Yeh David write these down, okay we will also do Raise Your Glass agreed?"

Every Warbler nodded but Ethan questioned the decision "That's only 3 songs I think we need two more"

"Yeh how about two duets?" Evan quickly added in

Wes smiled at this he liked the idea of duets "Deal okay guys how about duet auditions on Monday? I know were off for the day for some creepy holiday but we need to get this sorted before finals deal?"

Upon seeing the agreements around the room David dismissed the group, and soon only Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, Nick, David, Wes and the twins were left. "You guys auditioning?" Wes asked both couples Blaine and Kurt let out a promising "Yes" while Jeff and Nick seemed to flop.

"Ahh come on guys you will do great" Ethan complemented while Jeff and Nick shared a look "Okay" they breath out together.

"Plus who else would audition?" Evan asked with a joke in his voice, before anyone could respond Kyle walked out for the darkened corner of the room.

"Ahh my good friends remember how good your fellow Warblers are and the council must be fair, and paring must be done wisely" Kyle winked at Blaine before he left.

"God I hate that guy!" Wes let out a frustrated noise as the others agreed, "He's right though we have to be fair" David pointed out.

"Come on lets go home for the weekend" Jeff said hastily

"Kurt you going to get stuff from you room?" Kurt nodded in response "Awesome I'll walk you up, by guys"

"Bye Klaine!" Laughter soon followed that statement

* * *

><p>Once in Kurt's room Blaine sat at the desk waiting for Kurt to get organised while Blaine fiddled with his keys<p>

"Blaine honey are you okay?"

"Yes….no!"

"What's up babe?"

"Well its just…..I need to go home to get the form signed and my parents well I haven't really-"

"I get it Blaine I do" Kurt kissed him on the cheek as an idea came to mind. "Hey babe, what if I came to your house today with you then you to mine I know my dad will need to be convinced" Kurt let out a shaky laugh but stopped when he saw Blaine pale

"Blaine hun are you okay I mean I just…."

"No no I'm fine its just I don't want them to go crazy at you or anything"

"Babe it wont matter, I care about you and I will get you through this"

They shared a tight hug and loving kiss as Blaine breathed out a "Thanks babe" then they left.

* * *

><p>Oh god oh god oh god! Was all that ran through Kurt's mind as Blaine pulled up to his house, it was a huge house, no scratch that I was a mansion, Blaine's voice brought Kurt out of his daze.<p>

"Sorry if its too much"

"No I just didn't realise you…"

"Yeh sorry"

"Don't be sorry come on let me go wow your folks" They both giggled a little as they got out the car. Taken Kurt's hand Blaine opened his front door.

"I'm home" They walked through the hall way right into the kitchen to find no one there "Hmm that's odd, come on" Blaine pulled Kurt up 3 flights of stairs until they came to a bright white door opened just a little.

Pushing the door open expecting to see Blaine's parents Kurt saw a little girl lying in a cot with what must be her nanny sitting in the corner.

"Master Anderson" The nanny greeted Blaine as soon as he walked in, in response he laughed "Hey Rose, I told you to call me Blaine, where are my parents?"

"Right sorry Blaine, They went out for a meal with the head of the company your family is looking to buy, they should be home soon thought.

"Ahh thank you, and how is Jane doing" Blaine gestured over to the cot and Kurt smiled as he watch the dapper side of Blaine play out,

"She is doing fine hun I just-" Cut of by Jane waking up Rose sent a playful glance at Blaine "I swear she can sense you she does that every time you walk in her room no matter how long she has slept,"

Kurt let out a soft chuckle as Rose picked Jane up, "Oh god Rose sorry I forgot to introduce Kurt, Rose this is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt our nanny Rose"

"It's a pleasure young man"

"It's very nice to meet you Rose"

Upon realising the time Rose let out a squeak "Oh god Master Tom and Miss Grace will be home from school I need to organise there rooms, would you please hold Jane, Blaine?"

"Sure" Handing over Jane with care Rose all but ran out the room , "She is sweet but why does she have to organise your siblings room?"

Blaine let out little laugh as he sat down on the chair pre-occupied by Rose "They are some what on the messy side they are younger then me and need even more care then Jane here, my parents prefer there rooms to be perfect incase they get unexpected company"

"Oh" Kurt felt like an idiot but his expressions soften as he heard Jane laugh, she was pulling on Blaine's Dalton tie and Blaine was looking at her with adoring eyes.

"You look really cute with her you know"

"Yeh?" Blaine watched as a smile played across Kurt's lips when an idea struck him, "Hey wanna hold her"

"What no I might drop her then I-"

"Kurt come sit at my feet"

Kurt sat down just in front of Blaine's feet and was about to question what he was doing when Blaine began to slid down behind him, having Kurt in the middle of his legs he leaned over and placed his little sister in Kurt's arms.

"There see you wont drop her" Blaine laced his arms around Kurt's waste and smiled brightly.

Soon enough Jane was back asleep "Blaine?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you ever think about the future? Our future?" Blaine was quiet for a few seconds and Kurt immediately wanted to run away but wasn't able to due to the little girl in his lap.

Blaine let out a nervous sigh before he started to answer "Promise you wont freak?"

"No of course"

"Okay well I think about us and our future a lot recently, I know we just started dating but I think about us going to New York together, us moving in a decorating out first flat, you deciding which shade of gray you like better, I think about me marrying you all the time and right now, I think about us having a little boy or girl of our own. I know I'm jumping the gun a lot here Kurt but I guess….I just love you so much"

Kurt turned around slightly so not to disturb Jane, he had tears flowing from his eyes "I love you too" They both shared a passionate kiss before Kurt began speaking, "Thank god! I think of the same things too, of you writing music till 2 in the morning, of me debating if I should try out for an audition and of us taking long lunch breaks in Central Park just so you can hold me"

They shared another kiss before Kurt turned back around and snuggled into Blaine' arms, they stayed that way for what seemed like forever Blaine holding Kurt, holding Jane, soon enough all three were asleep with smiles playing on the boys lips.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt was gently trying to shake Blaine awake. Being woke up by loud screams down stairs Kurt placed Jane in her cot and was currently trying to get Blaine up. "Blaine!"<p>

"Mhhh"

"Come on hun, I think your parents are home?" Blaine's eyes shot open and the panic began to fill his eyes.

"Oh god!"

"hey it will be okay come on"

Kissing his little sister on the forehead both boys made there way back to the kitchen hand in hand.

"I don't care Tom!"

"But mum, dad please!"

Kurt shot Blaine as questioning glance as they waited outside the closed kitchen door, Blaine just shrugged, "now or never"

With a reassuring squeeze of the hand both boys walked into the kitchen.

"Tom you need to be more willing to….Blaine?"

"Hello mother, father, Tom"

"Hey brother" giving his brother a quick hug Tom was informed to leave the room. Once said boy left Blaine's dad eyed Kurt.

"What are you doing home son?" his mothers tone seemed bored and confused,

"Well I need your signature actually, the Warblers are going on a cruise to perform after finals and I need your consent"

"Still wasting time signing boy, you should really give that up or you will never become a lawyer, now I see you have a new toy what happened to Kyle?" Blaine's dad hardly looked up to Blaine as he spoke he just kept his eyes on Kurt.

Squeezing Kurt's hand for reassurance Blaine answered "Father I told you before singing is my passion and I would prefer it if you didn't call my boyfriend a toy!"

"Oh come dear your father was just simply saying, of course better to get this out of your system now so you can marry that Claire Tate girl we arranged for you when your old enough."

Kurt's jaw clenched not only was he being called a toy but his boyfriends parents were completely disregarding the fact he is gay by claming it's a faze and he would be forced to marry!" Kurt was literally shaking.

"Mother please sign this and then I'm going to leave with my _Boyfriend_!"

His mother didn't reply instead is dad did. "Fine son we will but I want this thing here" he paused gesturing to Kurt "out of _my _house and never to come back I don't want clients to get the wrong idea"

Shoving the paper quickly to his mother to get it signed Blaine dragged Kurt out the house. They didn't say anything for a while they just sat in the car with the engine on. Blaine eventually broke the silence.

"Kurt I'm so sorry…my parents…."

"Babe I'm fine" Kurt's voice was shaking and no matter how hard he tried to control it Blaine could hear it.

"No your not I'm so sorry you had to go through that!"

"I'm okay, just shaken up but you….you have that all the time?"

"Yeh but that's why I stay at Dalton"

"I'm sorry babe, do you want to stay over at mine tonight?"

"Will that….."

"Yeh, now come one let me drive, We still need to get my dad to sign this and that is going to be a pain in the neck!"

Letting out a soft laugh Blaine and Kurt made there way to Lima, Blaine didn't even tell his parents he was going, he doubted they cared.

* * *

><p><strong>Mehh how was that? (: i wrote it over a few days so yeh how do you think it worked the whole evil parents thing? I also just wondering if you guys like the NickJeff storyline i got going? Please review and let me know thats for all the feedback i have got xxxx**

**P.S Anyone else's heart breaking a little that there is no Glee on Tuesday :(**


	18. Please!

**Hey so i don't know if my writing has become worse it feels like it has and i apologies for that anyway know one reviewed the last chapter so i don't know if you guys want this one, Please review for me, any ideas or thoughts please let me know xxx (: Forgot to say in the last one Happy Birthday Chris! xD Anyway i just wrote this and its currently 4:30am so sorry if its sloppy i can't sleep but enjoy xx (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>"Please dad!"<p>

Kurt was beginning to get annoyed after reaching Kurt's house both boys began to talk to Burt about allowing Kurt to perform on the cruise, so far it wasn't working.

"Kurt I don't want you far away from home your still so young and-"

"Dad I'm 16! Almost 17"

"Sir if I may" Blaine cut in noticing Kurt's anger was beginning to take its toll "The Warblers need Kurt's amazing voice plus these types of activities are great for college application"

"Ohh no you don't, don't think I don't know what your doing by whisking my son away!"

"DAD! Blaine and I have only started dating this has nothing to do with him and me getting along together!"

Before Burt could argue that statement Carol walked in with groceries with Finn.

"Hey boys…oh hey Blaine nice to see you again" She smiled warmly at him as he greeted her.

"Hey dude!" Finn greeted the room with his face stuck in a bag looking for what only Kurt assumed as junk food. Getting back to the matter at hand Kurt turned his attention back to his dad.

"Dad please I promise to call you and to be safe plus, were going with a few faculty members its not like the Warblers will be unsupervised"

Returning from the kitchen Carol looked at her step-son questioningly, filling her in Carol soon turned her attention to Burt giving him a look that simply said we need to talk. With a sigh Burt told the boys he would be right back and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Burt honey I know your worried about Kurt being alone with Blaine, but he stays at Dalton all ready so-" She cut of noticing her husband turn white, letting out a soft sigh she squeezed his shoulder "Hun I know your uncomfortable but, look how happy he is"<p>

Burt gazed at the slightly open door to see his son in his boyfriends arms with a smile playing between them as they kissed, smiling at the sight he turned back to his wife.

"I know it's just he is still my little boy and this feels like I'm letting him go"

"He will always be that boy Burt, just more grown up, come on you know if Kurt cant go Blaine wont and as the soloist the Warblers would have a hard time wowing the crowed"

Without anything further to say Burt left the room with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Looking up from hearing his name the boy in question turned to see his dad staring at him with considering eyes and a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. Clearing his throat Kurt replied with a nervous "Yes?"<p>

"Because it means so much to you, you can go, but I want a phone call every two days"

Kurt stood up with a squeal and hugged his dad "Thank you dad you wont regret thing!" Kurt began drifting off in his mind after that thinking about what outfits he would be taking while Burt looked deeply into Blaine's eyes.

"Listen you take care of him okay!"

"Of course Sir" Blaine smiled at the older man thankfully. Kurt who was in the middle of a daze quickly broke out as his dad asked Blaine a tender question.

"Shouldn't you be heading home? Your parents must be worried!"

Blaine's breath caught in his throat, he really didn't want to tell Burt what they said about Kurt, but he really didn't want to go home. As if he was reading this thoughts Kurt jumped in, "Dad could he not stay it is the weekend?"

"I don't know, he stayed last week, and you will be away at Dalton for the next couple of weekends for finals so-"

"Please dad he got in a fight with this parents when we were there"

Burt eyed his soon and then Blaine who was staring deeply at the floor,

"Did they have a problem with you Kurt?" Burt's tone was more harsh then he meant and this made Blaine uncomfortable, luckily Kurt covered him.

"No no nothing about me just about Blaine needing to warn them when he was coming over to make sure no business partners were around"

"Sure…Well why don't you go down to your room and sleep remember Blaine is on the couch"

"Yeh thanks dad" Giving his dad a hug Kurt pulled Blaine downstairs, after mouthing thank you to a tear eyed Carol standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Once down stairs silence seemed to fill the air and make it think, letting out a shaky breath after what seemed like hours Blaine spoke in a barley hear able tone, "Thanks for letting me stay"<p>

"Babe you always welcome here, you know that right?"

"Yeh.."

"Blaine can I do anything? I feel awful for what happened to you today"

"Please don't that will make me feel worse, but emm… could you just hold me?"

A small smile tugging at Kurt's lips he younger boy quickly agreed. In no time at all the Blaine was lying in Kurt's arms on his bed. After a few minutes Kurt realised Blaine's breath had slowed and evened out signifying the boy was asleep. As Kurt's eye lids began to fall he found he didn't care that his dad might walk in to find the boys lying together. All he cared about was Keeping Blaine safe and warm.


	19. Duet Ideas?

**God i'm so sorry! How long has it been? Sorry i wrote this Sunday but had an exam on Monday then tried to right more on Tuesday but needed to revise for my Bio exam i had on Wedensday, so i finally got a chance im so sorry! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter im planing to end the story at about Chapter 25 if all goes to plan :D But i am in the process of thinking up a future Klaine story, but it has nothing to do with this so guess this information doesn't matter atm :L sorry okay Reviews=Love (You win a virtual cookie if you do review :P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Glee, Disney or Juno in this chapter (: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>When Saturday morning broke Kurt was awakened from his peaceful sleep due to the strip of sunlight breaking through his curtains. As his vision became clear Kurt looked down to see his boyfriend still wrapped in his arms. A smile played across his lips until he heard his dads voice echo towards his room.<p>

"Hey Kurt!"

Realisation hit Kurt like a ton of bricks he has Blaine in his arms on his bed. Before the younger boy could react his bedroom door flew open.

"Hey Kurt be and Carol are.."

"Dad hey err this looks bad but we didn't…I mean…were still fully clothed, Blaine was just upset so I…." Kurt broke off waiting for his dads reply.

"O…okay don't let it happen again, me and Carol are going out we will be back soon" Without another word being said Burt left the two teenagers. With the door shutting a little loud Blaine began to stir.

"Blaine?"

"Mehhh" Kurt giggled a little, Blaine was really cute in the morning.

"Blaine come on wake up!"

"Warm" As Blaine snuggled closer Kurt laughed.

"You clingy in the morning?"

"Mehhh"

"Come on if you let me go I will bring you coffee"

Without saying another word Blaine rolled off Kurt, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Hmm"

"Okay be right back"

Kurt went to leave his room but stopped in the door way, turning back round he stood looking at his boyfriend, he is clingy when he gets up but Kurt loves it and secretly he wishes he can wake up to it everyday.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanna walk like you, talk like you too!"<em>

"Finn?" Kurt made his way to the kitchen to find his step brother singing and jumping around the kitchen. Hearing his name said boy jumped and turned to find Kurt smirking in the door way.

"Oh….morning Kurt I…thought you were asleep"

"You though wrong" Kurt teased a little he didn't see this everyday it was interesting.

"Yeh…err Coffee?"

"I will make it, the coffee you make tastes horrible"

"Hey!"

Kurt shot the other boy a look that quickly shut him up. As Kurt started the coffee maker he reached up to take out three cups this confused Finn because his parents had already left.

"Err dude there are only two of us"

Before Kurt could correct his step-brother the third cup occupant walked into the room.

"Nope I'm here that makes three" Blinking his eyes to adjust to the light Blaine greeted Finn with a warming smile and hugged his boyfriend.

"I see you alive but none less clingy"

"Sorry…can't help it you just look cuddly"

"Oh wow guys I feel my teeth are rotting I will be in the living room call me when the coffee is done"

Kurt and Blaine didn't even acknowledge Finn's statement they just leaned in for a sweet long kiss.

"I could get use to this"

Kurt beamed at the words that Blaine just said "Me to"

They both smiled at one another before the coffee pot went off signalling the coffee was ready, filling the cups Kurt decided to ask a question playing on his mind. "How are you doing you know after…."

"I'm okay I guess but least I got the letter sighed"

"Good, but true I think I left them on the-"

"KURT!"

Blaine and Kurt shared a look as Finn stomped his way into the kitchen before Finn could say anything Kurt did, "Huh that's funny I don't remember leaving them in Finn's hand"

Blaine bit back a laugh as he looked at Finn "Kurt what the hell no brother of mine is going on a cruise away from his family with a bunch of guys!"

"Finn, I will be fine, Blaine will be there!"

"Oh hell no! You not stealing my brothers innocence!"

Blaine stopped laughing at that point, the thought rarely crossed his mind, he was quickly pulled out of this thought by Kurt laughing and Finn looking less angry and more confused.

"Okay first of all Finn, It's not a gay school I'm not going to be taking part in multiple orgies" Finn tried to cut in but Kurt continued "Second of all what I do with my boyfriend isn't of your concern plus how do you know I wont be the one taken advantage of him!"

Blaine tried his best not to smile at that point, he loved it when Kurt took control in situations. Finn who paled with every word tried to speak but was cut off again, "No I'm going Finn and that's that now drink your damn coffee"

Still standing frozen only Finn's eyes followed Kurt as he picked up his coffee, took the letter out of his hand and dragged his boyfriend out of the room. Only once he left did Finn let out a sigh of…jealousy?

* * *

><p>"So my lovely what are we doing today?" Once reaching Kurt's room they both sat back on the bed while enjoying there morning coffee.<p>

"Hmm well I don't think you want to go home so…."

"yeh I'm so not in the mood to face them right now so?"

"How about we pick our duet for Monday?"

"Sure got anything in mind"

Kurt thought for a long moment, Animals was to sexy Candles was to personal. Blaine watched as many ideas seemed to fly through Kurt's eyes, it was at that moment he suddenly had an idea.

"Hey what about a Disney duet!"

Kurt bit back a laugh but it soon left him when he noticed Blaine's serious face, "Come on its cute and everyone knows Disney"

"You have a point there Mr Anderson, but what about we see if the other Warblers are up for doing a Disney mash up instead"

Blaine took a minute to think, he was obsessed with Disney so of course he knew many songs which meant thinking up a mash up wouldn't be hard and Wes loved mash ups, "I love the way you think Kurt!"

"Why thank you!" Kurt beamed at his boyfriend he did love Disney just like Blaine but his boyfriend was always happy over anything mentioned or related to the company.

"Okay so we do the mash up but what about our song?"

Taking another moment Blaine addressed Kurt "What about "Anyone Else But You?"

Blaine's suggestion made Kurt smile they had watched Juno after there second date, it was sweet and Kurt loved the idea.

"I love that idea Blaine!"

"Great! Want to start rehearsing?"

"Sure let me just get dressed, you can borrow some clothes" The last part of the sentence was screamed due to Kurt walking into his bathroom and shutting the door.

Blaine let out a soft chuckle his boyfriend was to cute sometimes.

* * *

><p>They reheard all day and before either boy knew it, it was 6:00pm, "Hey Blaine I think I will die if we rehearse this song anymore, you want to watch a movie?"<p>

Blaine smiled at his boyfriends comment, "I would love to, but I'm going to go home and practice the guitar part from Monday,"

"Oh..okay, will you be okay I mean your parents?" Kurt was certainly worried if his tone didn't show it Blaine would know just by looking in his eyes, "I will be fine I'm sure, are you okay with me going I know it's a little early-"

"No no its fine. Text me when your home?"

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt in for a sweet long kiss, pulling away they walked hand in hand to the front door to find Finn asleep on the couch, Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine laughed.

"I love you"

"Love you too Kurt"

With one more kiss Blaine made his way towards his car. Kurt didn't leave the door till the car was out of sight, smiling to himself Kurt went to go make dinner.

1 Hour later Kurt was stopped from his previous activity when his phone vibrated. A smile crept across Kurt's face as he read the text. Yup he really love that boy.

"_**Just in hun, parents left town for a month, win for me, happens all the time no big deal, going to practise the guitar part, were going to wow the crowed, love you xxx -B"**_


	20. Duet Auditions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee or the Lyrics i have used in this chapter**

* * *

><p>"Attention Warblers!" For what seemed like the hundredth time that Monday morning Wes banged his gavel to control the other Warblers. The mix of conversations quickly died down once they noticed Wes's angry face.<p>

"Finally! Thank you, okay since everyone has handed in the permission slips one of out chaperones , Mrs Harp would like to tell you your roommates for the trip. Mrs Harp when ever you ready."

"Thank you Wesley. Now boy's to me knowledge some of you are dating and I'm afraid to keep the trip strictly PG you will not be roomed with your boyfriend."

Blaine, Kurt, Nick and Jeff all shared a look, but none of them were expecting the situation that unfolded.

"So I shall begin, David you will be rooming with Ethan, Evan with Jeff, Nick with Blaine, Thad with Wes, Kurt with Kyle, Tom with Alex…"

The short blonde women continued to inform people of there roommates for three more minutes before silence filled the room.

Kurt was noticeably shaking. How could he share with Kyle. Up until this point Kurt was looking forward to the trip and now he was whishing it was a bad dream. Wes along with the others quickly noticed Kurt's tense body but Wes was the first one to address the problem.

"Mrs Harp if I may-"

"No Wesley, I'm sorry if you or anyone else has a problem with this but I'm not changing the room assignments. Now boys I need to get to a meeting, good luck with finals and I will see you all bright and early in two weeks outside the front gates."

Without another word Mrs Harp left and each boy burst into chat about the cruise, of course all except Kurt, Blaine and Kyle.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay, I'm sure we could sneak you out of your-"

"No Blaine! I mean sorry I think that will just be to much hassle, at least I might be able to decrease his hatred"

"Kurt do you really-"

Blaine honey I will be fine plus it's two weeks away lets not dread on the topic"

"Hmm such away with words"

Boy boys smiled at one another before sharing a quick kiss, completely oblivious to Kyle glaring at them on the other side of the room. After a few minutes Wes once broke up the conversations and addressed the boys.

"Okay guys we will be rehearsing the duets we have Blaine and Kurt and Jeff and Nick anyone else?"

Tom a Warbler who loves being in the background carefully raised his hand. "Tom? Don't you need a duet partner?" Before Tom could reply another Warbler shot out of his seat. And of course it was Kyle.

"Kyle? But you haven't done a duet since you and Bla-"

Wes was quickly cut of by David's elbow. Glaring at David Wes continued. "Okay well we only need two so we will get them under way in a moment. First Warbler Blaine and Warbler Kurt have an idea they want to share.

40 minutes later Kurt and Blaine had informed each Warbler of there Disney mash-up idea and just how they want the mash-up to go. All the Warblers and surprisingly Kyle agreed.

"Great idea guys, okay we will practice that later right now me need to audition the duets, Klaine would you like to go first lovelies?"

Each Warbler laughed as Kurt and Blaine both turned red, Blaine got up and picked up the guitar, Kurt quickly followed and stood at his boyfriends side. Blaine began to play and started off the lyrics.

_**You're a part-time lover and a full time friend**_

_**The monkey on you back is the latest trend**_

_**Don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you**_

_Here is the church and here is the steeple_

_We sure are cute for two ugly people _

_Don't see what anyone else can see in anyone else but you_

_**We both have shiny happy fits of rage**_

_**I want more fans. You want more stage**_

_**I don't see what anyone else can see in anyone else but you**_

_You're always trying to keep it real_

_And I'm in love with how you feel_

_I don't see what anyone else can see in anyone else but you_

_**I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train**_

_**I kiss you all starry-eyed, my body's swinging from side to side **_

_**I don't see what anyone else can see in anyone else but you**_

_The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me_

_So why can't you forgive me?_

_I don't see what anyone else can see in anyone else but you_

After the last line both boys came together to sing, so much emotion was passed between there eyes everyone in the room could feel it.

_Doo, doo-doo doo, doo-doo doo, doo-doo doo-doo_

_Doo, doo-doo doo, doo-doo doo, doo-doo doo-doo_

_I don't see what anyone else can see in anyone else but you_

The song closed and the whole room burst into applause, Blaine smiled at Kurt as he sat the guitar down and they sat back down together. David addressed the room this time but had a giant smile on his face while he did. "Okay thank you Blaine and Kurt, now Jeff and Nick you have the floor!"

Both boys walked shyly to the middle of the room. Neither of them had song in front of the Warblers as leads before so to say they were nervous was an understatement. Each member held there breath and the two singers shared a look and started there music. Slowly but loudly Jeff began.

_Anything you can do, I can do better!_

_**Ha!**_

_I can do anything better then you_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can, Yes I can!_

_**Anything you can be I can be greater.**_

_**Sooner of later, I'm greater then you. **_

_No you're not_

_**Yes I am**_

_No you're not_

_**Yes I am**_

_No you're NOT!_

_**Yes I am, yes I am!**_

_**I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge **_

_I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow_

_**I can live on bread and cheese **_

_And only on that?_

_**You bet!**_

_So can a rat!_

_**Any note you can sing, I can sing higher **_

_I can sing anything higher then you_

_**No you can't**_

_Yes I can!_

_**No you can't **_

_Yes I can _

_**No you can't **_

_Yes. I CAN!_

The song died away as Jeff hit the high note, and for a moment each warbler were shocked into silence. Jeff and Nick shared a worried glance but were taken back when the room filled with cheers and screams. So enough each boy were crushed into a hun with each Warbler. Ethan and Evan quickly began to question the boys "Wow we didn't know you could go that high!"

"Yeh that was amazing guys"

Banging his gavel Wes brought everyone back to order "Okay guys that was…..Amazing! Blaine Kurt you have you work cut out for you"

The two boy mentioned didn't care, they couldn't keep the smile off there faces.

"Anyway Tom and Kyle you're up, then we vote!" When ever your ready boys" With out any moment to spare the duet partner were in the middle of the room, Kyle kept his eyes down while Tom looked up and proud at each Warbler. The music began and Kyle's eyes slowly made contact with everyone else as he started.

_Every time that I look in the mirror _

_All these lines on my face getting clearer_

_The past is gone, it went by dusk to dawn _

_Isn't that the way everybody's got their duets in life to pay_

_**I know what nobody knows**_

_**Where it comes and where it goes**_

_**I know it's everybody's sin**_

_**You got to lose to know how to win **_

_Half my life's in books' written pages_

_Lived and learn from fools and from sages_

_You know it's true_

_All the things come back to you _

_**Sing with me, sing for the year**_

___Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

_**Sing with me, if it's just for today**_

___Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away _

_**Sing with me, sing for the year**_

___Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

_**Sing with me, if it's just for today**_

___Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away _

_Dream On, Dream On, Dream On,Dream _

_until your dream come true_

_Dream On, Dream On, Dream On,__Dream until your dreams come true_

_**Dream On, Dream On, Dream On,**_

_**Dream On, Dream On, Dream On,**_

_**Dream On, Ooooh **_

_**Sing with me, sing for the year**_

___Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

_**Sing with me, if it's just for today**_

___Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away _

_**Sing with me, sing for the yea**__**r**_

___Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

_**Sing with me, if it's just for today**_

___Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

_**Will take you away**_

The song cut out and the whole room filled with cheers even Kurt and Blaine were cheering the power in the song was unbelievable, Tom and Kyle shared a small smile as they sat down.

"Thank you Tom and Kyle. Wow guys the auditions today have been amazing but we can only pick to for our set list to work so if you would all please write your decisions on the papers Wes is handing out we will inform the winners.

20 long minutes past in this time Ethan managed to fall asleep, Kurt ended up in Blaine's lap, Jeff and Nick ended up playing 20 questions and the rest of the Warblers had fallen into mindless chart, After what seemed like forever Wes banged his gavel informing that the council had the results.

"Well gentlemen after counting the results it seems we have out winners so….congratulations Jeff and Nick and Kyle and Tom!"

The whole room broke out into cheers the winners had huge smiles on there faces, and even thought Kurt was a little annoyed he didn't win he was happy for his friends and even Kyle, he did do an amazing job.

"Well guys good luck with your finals and don't forget! Front gates 6:00am Two weeks today! Now go enjoy this Monday off!"

Cheers once more filled the rooms then the halls as each Warbler left, Kurt and Blaine left together arm in arm. "You okay Kurt?"

"Me? I'm great"

"You sure last time you didn't get a solo you were sad"

"Yeh…but I didn't have you!"

The grinned to one another until Kurt broke the silence

"Coffee?"

Coffee!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like that twist room mate type thing? :D Reviews=Love(And virtual cookies)<strong>

**Here is a virtual cookie for everyone who review me last chapter :P**

**I promise to update soon i'm back to school on Monday so i will try update as much as possible before then to finish the story but im not sure if i can, anyway i promise to update soon love you all :D**


	21. Authors Note Sorry!

**Guys!**

**I'm sorry its been a while since i updated i would have on Monday but i threw up and just slept, i was off again today but i'm having trouble writing. I promise a new chapter will be up by the end of the week i'm really sorry it's going to take me a while, i just started 5th year so of course classes will become harder but i promise there will be a new chapter soon**

**Again im sorry if you want to leave me any ideas as to what you want to happen on the cruise please do it will be a big help :D xxxx **

**Thank you xxx**


	22. Broken?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Finals. The fist week was sort of a blur for Kurt and his fellow class mates. They hardly spoke to each other, in Kurt's mind it's like they all (Including him) turned into zombies. Each day consisted of eating, revising, doing the actual exam and sleeping. That was it.<p>

Considering this, Friday night had been declared "Take a freaking day off!" By the twins. Said activity consisted on Wes, David, Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff and the twins eating lost of junk food why watching "Weird Science" in Blaine's dorm room.

"Damn Kelly LeBrock is _hot!"_

"Agreed! Wes my good friend you have amazing taste"

The statement by Wes created a heated discussion between the boys. Wes and David demanded Kelly LeBrock (Lisa) was hot, while Ethan and Evan argued that Suzanne Snyder (Deb) was way hotter. The remaining couples zoned out and snuggled into their partners.

"What you thinking about hun?" Throughout the conversation Kurt noticed Blaine's brows tighten together and his once sweet expression turn into a frown.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeh…no."

"What's up?"

"It's just…the cruise"

The mention of the event caught the other boy's attention. Kurt frowned in confusion but was cut off my Jeff before he could reply.

"Aw come on man it will be fun!"

Frowning more Kurt really wanted to say something but was once again cut of, this time by Nick.

"Yeh, what's the matter it's going to be freaking awesome!"

A chorus of "yehs!" sounded throughout the room all voiced by the boy with the exception of Kurt.

"Yeh well you're boyfriend isn't sharing a room with you're creepy ex!"

Blaine's snapping made each boy quickly quiet down. The room stayed quiet for too long and only once Kurt tried to speak was the again cut of my a rough knock on the door.

"Blaine I don-"

Queue knock

"Ughh! I'll get it, no doubt it's for me!" Blaine wiggled out of Kurt's tight embrace to open the door silently thanking for the interruption. Of course he was quickly to take back the thanks and glare at the intruder.

Kyle. His eye's looked tired and….fearful, letting out another frustrated groan Blaine addressed his ex. "What do you want Kyle!"

Blaine was harsh and Kurt kinda felt bad for his boyfriend ex, Blaine was clearly in a mood and Kurt knew first hand how Blaine acted in them.

Kyle didn't reply immediately he just seemed to look at his feet and wiggle his thumbs together. Each boy inside the room locked eyes with one another, as Blaine let out a long impatient breath. This seemed to break Kyle out his daze and reply to Blaine.

"Can...can we talk?"

Okay Kurt was shocked what happened to the Kyle the knew the bitchey I don't give a hell guy he grew to hate because right now all Kurt saw was a shy, miss-read boy.

"Why!" Blaine demanded all to quickly that Kyle jumped back a bit. Before anyone else could reply Blaine motioned for Kyle to move out his door way "Fine!"

Finally meeting Blaine's eye's Kyle's eyes had tears in them and they were bright red, Blaine's glare was gone in the split second, right then he saw the boy he dated the boy he once loved, the anger also seemed to leave his body, which Kurt was grateful for. Turning quickly to his current boyfriend, they spoke with there eyes, confirming Blaine should go he left and once again silence filled the dorm room.

After 3 long minutes Ethan broke the silence "You okay Kurt?" The boy in question was deep in thought. The other boys shared a glance before Wes spoke up. "He is going to be fine trust me!"

"I do….it's just…"

"The pain you saw"

Kurt quickly looked up meeting David's eyes after his statement, the questioning look Kurt was giving him told David to elaborate so he did.

"The pain, in Kyle's eyes, the shyness, it shocked you didn't it"

Kurt could only nod he didn't trust his voice although he wanted to ask a million questions he stayed silent pleading with his eyes for David to tell more about how David knew what he was thinking.

"He was like that before, when he first came here, it was like he was broken, I'm not sure of anything for certain just that he was, then he met Blaine and became confident, then cocky and arrogant, and I guess since you came into the picture he felt intimidated."

The other boys shared a look with David as if to say "_When the hell did you get so insightful!"_ Kurt just seemed to stare and take it all in, the room grew quieter again and Kurt just had one question playing in this mind.

"What broke him this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Gah! Sorry! I really am this week has been sort off messed up for me i was ill Monday Tuesday, trying to catch up on Wednesday and off again Thursday, so i'm sorry for the wait and sorry the chapter is short i'm trying to round the story off, but don't worry we still get to see the Disney mash-up ;P <strong>

**Please review give me ideas too :D thanks to everyone who reads this :D xx**


	23. Authors Note Opinion!

Hey guys so if you have read the last chapter I would love some input :D

As you read Blaine left with Kyle to talk now I have a couple of ideas tossing around in my head but I would love to know what you guys think so her are my ideas.

**1. Kurt realises they have been gone awhile and finds his boyfriend to close to his boyfriend (If you get what I mean :P )**

**2. Something personal happens to Kyle and Blaine helps him through it mending the relationship**

**3. Kyle only acted upset to get Blaine alone and had it out about Kurt**

Okay tell me which number or if you have any ideas please let me know, okay also remember Kurt and Kyle will be sharing a room together. Don't know if that will effect your decision but yeh :D

Please let me know :)

Rebecca xx


	24. Uhoh

**Warning** : This chapter contains strong language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or anything else that would clearly not be mine within this document

* * *

><p>This was awkward. It was silent all that was heard was Kyle's and Blaine's footsteps down the long corridor. Blaine had never really experienced awkward situations other then coming out to his parents and….oh breaking up with Kyle ha!<p>

The loudness seemed to grown as they made there way to the common room just near the dorms. They took a seat and just watched each other, Kyle seemed to be deep in thought and all Blaine could think was what the hell! Just as he went to speak up Kyle cut in

"So listen Blainey babe." The pain and sadness seemed to leave Kyle in a second, to say this scared Blaine a little was an understatement. Not giving Kyle a chance to voice his thoughts Blaine jumped in.

"Kyle what's this about, why do you need to talk to me?"

"Because silly, I'm feeling….adventurous and want some fun!"

"An what the hell do you mean by that?"

Kyle swiftly slipped off his chair and sat right beside Blaine, leaning into his side Kyle whispered into Blaine's ear "Oh babe I think you know"

The smugness in his voice made Blaine gag, anger seemed to rise and before he could think what to say words came spurting out his mouth.

"KYLE! What the hell, when will you get it through your head! YOU broke my heart! YOU cheated on ME! I'M With Kurt!

"KURT! Fuck him! He is a whore who doesn't deserve you!

"Whore? Kyle what the hell you slept with every gay guy under the fun, While you were dating me! So don't you dare talk about Kurt like that or-"

"Or you'll what Blaine, I mean really! You have never been on for confrontation Mr dapper always the good little boy! Shit do you really think I give a rats ass about Kurt!"

"WHY! Because I'm dating him, come on get over it! How about you be the nice guy I once dated and be happy for me!"

"BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING HAPPY!"

The answer seemed to shook Blaine and the boys lips it left, once more silence over took them. Kyle averted his gaze from Blaine, while said boy kept his eyes lingering on his ex. Slowly Blaine asked the question burning his throat.

"W-what do you m-mean by that?"

"You were never this happy when we dated-"

"Kyle"

"You never drooped everything and drove 2 hours for me"

"Kyle"

"You never…."

Breaking away with a choked sob Blaine took in everything he just heard. What he concluded is that Kyle was, is….Jealous?

Kyle? The boy Blaine once loved. Blaine always knew he wasn't a bad guy, of course the cheating was a bitch slap to the face but Blaine understood now. Having a sudden memory jolt Blaine, thought of a moment between him and his ex that was peaceful.

Slowly humming under his breath Blaine began to sing a much slower and softer version of the song.

_Friday night beneath the stars__,_

_in a field behind your yard__,_

_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_just listen to the crickets sing_

_everything I need is right here by my side_

_ I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you. _

Kyle lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's soft hazel eyes. They were full of kindness and Kyle liked it.

_I'm only up when you're not 't down _

_dont wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_ 's like no matter what I do _

_you drive me crazy half the time_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_ that what I feel is true _

_I'm only me when I'm with you._

As the lyrics rang out through the quiet room Kyle edged closer to his ex boyfriend.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_livin' in a crazy ' world_

_trying to figure out what is and isn't real_

_ I don't try to hide my secrets or my deepest fears_

_ it all nobody gets me like you do_

_ you know every….._

The song was cut by the crash of Kyle's lips hitting Blaine's. Said boy melted into the kiss but quickly came to his senses, breaking the kiss arms wrapped round his waist and Blaine's eyes met Kyle's beatuful eyes.

"Kyle.."

"I know I'm sorry… but can you just hold me?"

Not waiting for an answer Kyle pulled closer, Blaine wrapped his arms around said boy with the feeling of guilt washing over him. Kyle smiled achieving as his eyes met a pair of painful blues filling with tears leave.

Oh yeh Kyle loved getting his way. A sudden thought hit him maybe the cruise would be interesting after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! The drama! What did you think, did you guys like it? :D Sorry it took me a while to update, i have been busy with school and i'm becoming more and more tired everyday, anyway i will update soon, please please please review. Thank you to everyone who gave me the opinion out of my choices and Everyone who has reviewed any of my chapters (:<strong>


	25. Tears in your arms

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything to do with Glee **

**Warning: Contains mature language **

* * *

><p>It took all of 30 seconds for Blaine to realise what he was doing. He was hugging his ex! Who just kissed him. Time to freak!<p>

"Kyle!"

Blaine quickly pulled back and he didn't miss the confused look that flickered across the boy in front

"Ughh what Blaine?"

"Look I'm going to say this once, that was a mistake I don't love you I love Kurt!"

Okay Kyle isn't going to deny that hurt but for reasons unknown to Blaine his frown grew into a smirk.

"Oh Blaine, baby, that's such a shame"

"Yeh well get over it…wait why your smirking you smug ass off?"

"Cause Blainey you little lover witnessed out passionate kiss and fled, so now you can either be alone of with me, I decide with me is way better-"

Blaine didn't let him continue he was currently fleeing towards the door while screaming back "Fuck you Kyle I never want to be with you…..and that kiss was _NOT _passionate"

Before Kyle could get another word in Blaine was running towards Kurt's door while he head screamed "_You're a fucking idiot!"_

Kurt couldn't believe this, his vision was blurred and his breaths were unsteady, as he flew open his dorm door he slammed it shut and didn't even bother to lock it as he sobbed on to his bed.

"_Why?Why?Why" _Was all Kurt could think of. Kyle looked so smug Kurt really wanted to slap his face but the pain consumed him to much. And Blaine, why would he do that he said he loved _ME_, what would he even say, would he even admit it.

Kurt's inner monologue was interrupted when his dorm room door burst open. Quickly whipping his tears Kurt sat up to reveal his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend? Blaine was breathing rapidly and it was clear he had been running. The both looked at each other for a while before Blaine started to address the younger boy

"Kurt?"

Emotion ran high through out Kurt and with just that one word he was back to sobbing. Kurt didn't even look up he couldn't stand to meet Blaine's eyes. That was until his bed sank with weight and an arm was slung round his shoulder.

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry, he kissed me a swear, I didn't mean to hug him I just…."

Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes at this point. Was his boyfriend lying or telling the truth, it took a long luck into Blaine's eyes for Kurt to realise he was telling the truth, he could see the worry, pain and guilt, within the soloist's eyes

"Blaine I-" Breaking down into more sobs Kurt clung closer to his boyfriend

"Shh, shh I'm so sorry, I love you, please forgive me don't…don't leave me" The last part was whispered but Kurt heard it clear as day.

Looking up once again to see his boyfriend brimming with tears, "Blaine, I..I love you too, I will never leave you"

Blaine smiled a watery look as he spoke, "me either" The hugged back into each others arms contently, lying on the bed just basking in the love they felt.

Next think Kurt knows he is being pocked at with a ruler, his eyes remain close but he can hear the twins talking in hushed tones.

"What happened?"

"Who knows but I found the common room a mess"

"They had a fight?"

"Doubt it, Blaine was with Kyle"

"So Kyle done it?"

"Don't know?"

"But you can tell they have been crying"

"True poke Blaine again its funny"

Kurt swatted the ruler away before it made contact with his beautiful boyfriend, this startled the twins but they quickly recovered and were now smiling happily at the boy.

"Kurt!" Practically screamed Ethan who received a swift slap on the head for Kurt. His reply was a much softer sorry.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Came to find you and Blaine"

"Why?"

"You have both been gone 2 hours we got worried"

"Really" Kurt glanced at the clock and realised that yes they have.

"Wait? What did your's say about the common room?"

The twins shared a look before answering

"it's a disaster, Wes and the rest are tidying it just now, don't know who done it"

"Yeh they were clearly raging"

"Okay Evan never say that word again"

Kurt looked thoughtful to which once the twins noticed began questioning

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh what noting"

"You sure?"

Suddenly Blaine's warm bodies began to move under Kurt, and ohh Kurt casually slipped in between his boyfriends legs. Blaine moved again and Kurt tuned slightly pink. The twins held in a laugh after realising the situation, but quickly left so they didn't have to help Kurt.

As his dorm door shut Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, that was until Blaine moved again, Before Kurt could process what was happening, Ethan popped his head back in.

"Don't forget Finals finish next week then cruise." Ethan again was out the door once more before Kurt could even think about replying. Taking a second to let the statement sink in Kurt began to have a lot of thoughts "What will he ware? Being number one! What would he and his hopeless romantic boyfriend get up to? And what would Kyle end up doing?"

Ideas tossed in his head for a few minutes before he began feeling sleepy once more and fell back into his boyfriends warm, safe arms.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? (: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter loved them :D Please let me know if you have any ideas and i might add them :D Please review and i promise to update soon (:<strong>


	26. I'm Not Jealous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else that is clearly not mine**

**Warning: I think i used strong language in this chapter but yeh just to warn :L**

* * *

><p>The last week of finals was hectic, each Dalton boy seemed to panic more and more with each day. The Warblers seemed to be even more on edge. Wes began to stress that the songs were not perfect. The twins seemed to prank almost everyone. Kyle became cold to everyone except strangely Tom. Kurt and Blaine were being as lovey as ever, as well as Nick and Jeff.<p>

3AM Monday morning found each Warbler at the front gates, being lectured about the rules and events that they will have to follow. Eventually Mrs Harp ushered them on to the bus, and soon they were off.

"Hey Blaine?" Not 10 minutes into the journey a wide eyed Ethan was poking the soloist to get his attention.

"What do you want Ethan?" Blaine not being fully awake was slightly annoyed by the twins happy beam.

"Get Kurt I need to ask him something and he is to far away from me"

Blaine let out a sigh and turned to his boyfriend, his slightly annoyed face flattened the second he gaze out his boyfriend.

Kurt was fast asleep, leaning against the window with the newest copy of Vogue lying on his lap. Blaine turned back to Ethan and quietly explained Kurt was currently asleep, the twin smiled sweetly and sat back down.

Blaine continued to watch Kurt for the next 5 minutes before eventually falling asleep him self to the soft voices of his fellow Glee clubbers.

* * *

><p>The next time Blaine woke up, Kurt was still asleep but using his shoulder as a cushion once again Blaine smiled sweetly as he began reading his book. He didn't realise the hateful look Kyle sent him or the worried glance Tom was sending Kyle.<p>

* * *

><p>After 2 hours they boys had made it to the dock and were now buzzing with excitement. Kurt haven't slept the whole drive was feeling very energized unlike and very grumpy Wes. After the boys met the head of entertainment, they learnt that they would play a show every night for the next 4 days and one lunch time show on the second day. With a smile the entertainer left the boys and soon conversation broke on what each boy would be doing.<p>

Before either could move, Wes magically pulled out his hidden gavel and banged it on the closest solid object to which almost every boy groaned at.

"Ahh come on Wes we just got here"

"Yeh live a little"

"Please I think I'm going to fall asleep"

Wes smiled smugly, he loved being in charge okay, to be fair he was one of 3 but David wouldn't go against his best friend and Thad didn't really seem to care.

Standing on the platform preoccupied by the entertainment director, Wes addressed the boys.

"Well my humble friends I will let you got-"

Cheers erupted thought-out to room until Wes silenced them once again.

"But I wish to run through all our songs once before you enjoy the day"

The Warbler agreed with this and quickly got underway The Disney mix was a hit, according to David, they had put it together really well, Nick and Jeff's duet was perfect, and so was Kyle's and Tom's although it was like Kyle was singing with a lot of anger which kinda scared Kurt a little cause oh yeh they were sharing a room.

* * *

><p>Practice was over in no time at all and each boy raced out the room as Wes shouted that they should meet in grand hall at 7PM for the first show but till then have fun.<p>

Kurt and Blaine walked slowly towards the rooms they had been assigned hand in hand when Blaine noticed Kurt's stiffness.

"Kurt babe are you okay?"

"Y-yeh just you know.."

"Yeh hey if you want to swap then-"

"No! no I told you I want to fix it I'm just….nervous"

"Okay hun"

They reached the rooms in no time at all and parted with a long passionate kiss agreeing to meet up once they were organised. Kurt squeezed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he opened his room with the key card.

As he walked in the young boy noticed Kyle's bags on one of the beds and the shower on full power.

Sitting his own bags down Kurt let out a shaky breath as he sat down. He just seemed to sit there in a trance until his phone vibrated it, Opening the newest text he was slightly confused is was for Blaine, "_What does he want, we just left each other." _All thoughts were shoot down as he read the text. His face broke out into a smile as he read the words

**Courage, And Love You!**

Kurt was in such a love drunk he didn't hear the shower switch off or the older boy enter the room until he voiced his appearance.

"Hummel move your in my way!"

Shocked by the harsh tone Kurt jumped round to see anger and….pain in Kyle's eyes

"S-sorry" _What the hell _Was all Kurt's mind screamed in wasn't his fault Kyle was just being well Kyle! Coming to his senses Kurt looked deep in to Kyle's eyes.

"Look Kyle were going to spend the next 6 days together so whatever you want to say to me say it now!"

"Just move out my way Hummel"

"No! I get it you want Blaine and I have him! But is that my fault cant you move on!"

"Kurt that's not it shut up!"

Kurt was in such a tangent he didn't even realise Kyle called him by his first name. "You listen to me Kyle, I love Blaine he loves me and I'm sorry you hate that but move on please!"

"That's not it!"

"Then what is! Your clearly jealous of me and just want Blaine back, to whore yourself out again!"

"I'm NOT jealous of you!"

"Oh sure!"

"I'm not. I'm jealous of what you HAVE!"

The silence that followed was almost painful and Kurt just stared at back in a shocked confused trance. Eventually, Kurt found his voice. "W..what?"

"I'll admit it, I will never love Blaine like you love him, but he loved me and I want it back...the feeling to feel loved!"

"But…but all the guys you…you"

"Them? they were fuck buddies, yeh I know I'm an ass but….I just"

His voice broke off here because truthfully Kyle was confused, why was he an ass to Blaine, why was he so adamant to break up Kurt and his ex.

Kurt just became more and more confused as he watched the once bright sarcastic teen he met crumble into a scared fearful little boy. After what seemed like hours there eyes met and tears fell from both.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! This was harder to write then i thought, just listened to the BBC 1 interview while i wrote this so yeh! ha! I'm so tired i hope you enjoyed this please review :D! I promise to update soon i think this story has about 3 or 4 chapters left so i'm hopping to get it done by the end of the week (: Please review and thanks to all my readers! (: 3<strong>


	27. Show Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Glee or the lyrics used in this chapter **

**The Disney mix was created thanks to Nick Pitera's One man Disney movie**

**I recommend watching it its amazing! :D**

* * *

><p>The silence grew and time seemed to stand still as the boys quietly cried. After a while Kyle broke the gaze and stared and his feet. <em>What the hell Kyle! Just blab your crazy to Kurt and how you never really wanted Blaine<em>! Kyle was very annoyed with him self. He really never wished to hurt anyone, but it seems that whatever way you look at it, he did.

Slowly and shakily Kyle whispered out "I…I'm s-sorry" His eyes fixed on the floor and Kurt looked deeply at him. Neither boy said anything for awhile and Kyle was just waiting to hear Kurt's outburst of how he should be, but it never came. Meeting the younger boys eyes all he could see was forgiveness.

Almost unbelievably Kurt replied, "I know….Kyle I.." He broke off, truly what could he say that he forgives Kyle that everything would be fine. The truth was Kurt didn't think it would be, he could forgive Kyle, but he highly doubted everything would return to normal.

The silence was broken again but not by voices this time by Kurt's phone going off, quickly pulling it out he read the text with the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. It was from Blaine of course just asking if they could get dinner after the show tonight. Kurt replied quickly and slid his phone back away. Looking up once more he saw Kyle smiling shyly at him. Before Kurt could question it Kyle cleared everything up

"You really love him huh?"

"More then anything"

"I'm truly sorry Kurt, I promise to leave you and Blaine alone from now on"

As Kyle moved towards the door Kurt let out a harsh "No!"

"No? You don't accept the apologies I know but I truly-"

"No its just….I want to be friends Kyle….before I came and you dated Blaine…Wes, David they said you were nice, genuine, I guess I want to meet that guy"

Kyle smiled and for the first time in a while he felt happy, as he pulled back from the door, he sat on his bed wide eyed and looking at Kurt. Exchanging a glance Kurt got the hint and sat down on his own bed.

They talked for what must have been hours and before they knew it Kurt's phone was going off signalling that they should get ready for the concert. The both quickly dressed in there uniform and Kyle ran over a few notes before they left. Picking up his phone Kurt realised he had received a text only moments ago for his boyfriend.

**Kurt, Wes likes to freak before public performances, had to calm him down, meet you at the grand hall just before we perform, love you babe x**

Giggling slightly Kurt walked to his door and swiftly left with Kyle by his side. They walked in comfortable silence, there relationship seemed to have grown over the hours they spent together and Kurt was thankful for that. The only problem he had now was controlling the bundle of nerves he was currently processing.

* * *

><p>Okay Kurt was getting slightly annoyed for one thing they were about to perform and Wes and Blaine were still know where to be seen and his phone didn't have a signal. Glancing round the room he watched as many Warblers got into position, soon his eyes feel on to Kyle the boy looked ready to burst. Smiling slightly Kurt approached him, not missing the look Tom was giving Kyle.<p>

"Hey you okay?"

"Kurt! God No! How did you do it at Regional's I mean?"

"Just relax and breath"

"Oh god god god, by the way where is Blaine and Wes?"

"No clue, oh wait there they are"

Pointing to the far side of the stage Kurt waved to his boyfriend who was currently sporting a confused look.

"Aww cute" Kyle teased playfully as Kurt shoved him a little.

"Yeh, yeh whatever, don't think I don't notice the looks you and Tom share!"

"Wait what lo-"

Before Kyle could finish talking Wes was earring Kurt into position and the Cruise host of the night was currently informing the crowed of "A special event"

Glancing at his boyfriend Kurt watched as Blaine mouthed what looked like "What's with you and Kyle?" Kurt simply mouthed back that he would tell him later as the stage curtains flew open.

* * *

><p>"Dream on" was powerful and the audience loved it, but the winner so far seemed to be "Anything you can do!" The crowed went wild and laughter rang through out the hall. Each Warbler boy was grinning from ear to ear as the lights dimmed. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance as the Disney mix music started.<p>

Stepping out first, the spot light hit Kurt as he began singing.

_**Little town **_

_**It's a quiet village**_

_**Every day**_

_**Like the one before**_

_**Little town**_

_**Full of little people**_

_**Waking up to say: **_

With the music keeping a slow beat Kurt stepped back in line as Blaine stepped out and began singing where Kurt left off.

_**Riff-raff, street rat.**_

_**I don't buy that.**_

_**If only they'd **_

_**Look closer.**_

_**Would they see a poor boy? **_

_**No sire.**_

_**They'd find out **_

_**There's so much **_

_**More to me**_

As Blaine went back into line the music seemed to change dramatically and in a sinister way Kyle leapt forward with the music. Speaking to begin with his voice rang through with an evil tone.

**_I never thought hyenas essential._**

**_They're crude and unspeakably plain._**

**_But maybe they've a glimmer of potential_**

**_If allied to my vision and brain._**

Letting out a low chuckle the Warblers began humming in time to the music, once again Kyle was in the spotlight but singing this time

_**I know that your powers of retention**_

_**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**_

_**But thick as you are, pay attention**_

_**My words are a matter of pride**_

_**It's clear from your vacant expressions**_

_**The lights are not all on upstairs**_

_**But we're talking kings and successions**_

_**Even you can't be caught unawares**_

The music rose when Kyle stepped back in. Almost immediately David stepped out and in an creepy voice began to sing

_**Beluga sevruga**_

_**Come winds of the Caspian Sea**_

_**Larengix glaucitis**_

_**Et max laryngitis**_

_**La voce to me**_

_**Now, sing!**_

Stepping out along side David, Kurt began to sing in the sweet innocent way Ariel does.

_**I don't know when,**_

_**I don't know how**_

_**But I know something starting right now**_

_**Watch and you'll see**_

_**Someday I'll be **_

_**Part of your world **_

The music brightened as Kurt stepped back in line just as the twins stepped out. Evan began in a price like stance.

_**You're the fairest maid I've ever metYou were made... **_

Before Evan could finish, Ethan jumped in, with a sweet high voice.

_**To finish your duet**_

All the Warblers came together for the last part harmonizing beautifully

_**And in years to come we'll reminisce**_

_**How we came to love**_

_**And grew and grew love**_

_**Since first we knew love through true love's kiss**_

The hall burst with applause with each Warblers grinning from ear to ear. As the Curtin fell they jumped into a growing hug. Slowly as people left Blaine and Kurt found each other and shared a sweet kiss.

"You were wonderful babe!"

"So were you Blaine!"

"Come on lets go change, then I'm taking you for a romantic dinner!"

Kurt playfully held his hand over his heart as he followed Blaine "My prince charming"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you love it? :L please let me know what you thought, this is the second last chapter i don't think the next one will be very long just a rounding it off chapter. Let me know what you think and thanks for all the lovely reviews i have gotten so far! :D<strong>


	28. Some year huh?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything within this chapter all rights go to Glee **

* * *

><p>"Kurt hurry up!"<p>

Kurt was currently being dragged somewhere by Blaine. Blindfolded. After the performance, they both left to change, Kurt into his tight skinnies and Blaine in his usual suit pants. Meeting up again Blaine stressed Kurt had to wear the blindfold. Which is how he ended up being dragged in an unknown direction with a cheep cloth round his eyes.

Coming to an immediate halt Kurt knocked into Blaine "Oww!"

"Oh wow Kurt god sorry, you okay?"

"Fine hun, mind telling me what's going on?"

Blaine didn't voice his answer all he did was remove the material from Kurt's eyes. Blinking to re-adjust to the light Kurt gasped.

They were outside looking over the deck below. The sky dark and filled with stars. The sight alone made Kurt's eyes well with tears. As he lowered his gaze Kurt noticed the table filled with romantic gestures. Candles. Roses. Even Kurt's favourite sent was in the air. Chocking on his tears Kurt looked at Blaine. Only to see the love filling his boyfriends eyes.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

Not missing a moment Kurt leapt for Blaine. Sharing a long passionate kiss they both pulled away with huge grins

"Shall we?" Even the gentleman, Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair and uncovered the food for them both.

"Wow Blaine"

Kurt was at a loss for words, presented in front of Kurt was his favourite food accompanied by a diet coke.

"Well tuck in!" Gesturing to the food both boys began to eat the well prepared food.

"This is really beautiful Blaine, Thank you!"

* * *

><p>After eating the boys walked to the rail and gazed below. All the Warblers were down there and Kurt smiled as he watched them go about there usual tasks.<p>

Wes and David were chatting up some girls, while the twins were eagerly watching there prank victim. Nick and Jeff were romantically sharing a milkshake and even Kyle was talking and laughing with Tom.

"Really Thank you!"

"Kurt I love you, there is no need to thank me"

"Of course there is babe"

Hugging close together Kurt let out a sigh. "I was so confused at the beginning of the year. I was being threatened by a closeted jock, neglecting my not so challenging school and growing lonelier with everyday."

Blaine went to speak but Kurt quickly stopped him by continuing. "Then I met you, on the stars in that busy hall. You sang Teenage Dream to me, sort of. And I swear I fell in love with you right then. You cared for me when you hardly knew me. Sure we had an interesting year but, I can honestly say. I wouldn't change a thing.

As Kurt finished he gazed at this boyfriend, tears streaming down the boy he loves face got Kurt going, As quick as they cried they pulled together for a deep longing kiss. As they pulled back Blaine spoke up.

"God Kurt, I love you so much it hurts, words cant describe it. I can honestly say I would change nothing about this year. Its been an adventure. One of many I hope to have with you. This cruise has been amazing and once were back home summer vacation starts. I cant wait for the endless nights together, in your arms. Forever!"

"Aww Blaine!"

Letting out a soft chuckle Kurt once again spoke up "Well I do know one thing for sure!"

"Hmm? What's that?

"I'm not confused anymore!"

They both laughed at this statement, while both thinking that the moment they were sharing was so far the best moment of their lives.

**_The end_**

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? :D Sorry it was short but this was the best way i thought to end it! xD<strong>

**Please let me know as a whole what you thought :D**

**I would like to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed it, added me and this to there favorites and read this :D**

**You guys are awesome, please don't be afraid to ask me to cheek out your own stories i love reading them xD!**

**And if any of you know any good future Klaine fics please link me i love them :D**

**Okay this is a long AU but still thank you so much xxxxxx 3**


End file.
